The Humming Shinobi
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: Ok I'm facing a demon of the mist and a ice-demoness with a Teme , a copycat and a fangirl" he thought as he was stared down by the demonic duo. Smiling he started to hum "Well they say when your scared hum a tune."
1. Chapter 1

**Humming shinobi**

Chapter One

"_**Suiryuudan no Jutsu **_- (_Water Dragon Projectile Technique_)" was what I heard Kakashi-sensei say before I felt the water current slammed me into from what I could guess a rock. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Kakashi-sensei doing another set of hand seal before a much more powerful current pulled me under.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" yelled Sakura as she ran toward Kakashi after the hunter nin took off with Zabuza's "dead" body. Kakashi tired from over using the _**Sharingan**_ - (_Copying Wheel Eye)_ cause him to deplete most of his chakra.

"I'm alright Sakura just need some rest" said Kakashi after trying to stand only to fall.

Kakashi looked at the damaged surroundings after his and Zabuza's fight then turned to his student and gave them an eye smile for saving him. Kakashi stopped smiling when he noticed something was off like something was missing, like something he's missing but what?. Was it the fight? Was it Zabuza? Or that hunter nin?" then it hit him.

"Zabuza's alive" he said making everyone look at him in horror.

"But sensei we saw him die, you even checked him so how could he be alive?" said Sakura in a panicked voice

Kakashi mentally sigh at the girl's reaction "_I know their just out of the Academy but she could at least not show she's scared_" thought Kakashi before looking at Sasuke's reaction to the news. "_Just what I suspect from an Uchiha."_ thought Kakashi as he watched Sasuke just raise an eyebrow and nothing more. His face was calm and showed no emotion just as a ninja should when hearing bad news.

"That hunter nin that took Zabuza must be on his side, but we should be fine from those injures Zabuza won't be up for at least a week" said Kakashi as he stood up and begin to walk toward Tazuna. The team followed after him to make sure he wouldn't fall over. As they begin to walk after getting direction to Tazuna's house kakashi couldn't but feel he was still forgetting something. Kakashi just shrugged it off as not important and begin walking wanting to get to a place to rest as soon as possible.

Tazuna stopped and looked around making everyone wonder what he was looking for until he voice it.

"Where's Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto slow kept sinking into the cold depths of the lake his body already gone numb from the coldness of the water. His lungs filled with nothing but the icy liquid , slower and slower his heart started to slow down from its fast pace beating as he continued to sink. His eye that once held cheerfulness and determination now dull and lifeless as he watched nothing but water as far as he could see as he sunk.

"_Is this the end? Is this really how I am going to die?_" he thought as he continued to sink.

"_But I can't die, I still haven't become Hokage I haven't beat Sasuke-teme yet, I haven't learn any cool jutsu's from Kakashi-sensei yet!_" these were his thoughts as he tried to fight his eyes from closing.

"_Could I really become Hokage? The villagers sure wouldn't have let me, their demon become Hokage, get real_" thought Naruto as he felt a warm sensation on the corner of his eyes.

"_I can't beat Sasuke he from the Uchiha clan, he was trained by his family as soon as he could walk he's an elite._" thought Naruto depressingly.

"_Kakashi -sensei would never teach me anything not while he has Sasuke, all he ever does is say "great work Sasuke or that's the Uchiha clan for you "and when it comes to me all he or Sakura or everyone else say is "baka!" "dobe!" "loser!" "Did you really pass the genin test?" "Who taught you how to fight?" "You'll never be hokage!" _thought Naruto as he felt more warmth within his eyes.

""_Gomen ne sai"_ thought Naruto as he closed his eyes completely for a peaceful slumber unknowing that a dark chakra begin to steep from his stomach. The crimson chakra begins to cover his body and also begin to change it.

His nails begin to grow longer and jagged. His hairs begin to grow longer and darker until it was crimson red. His ears begin to get pointed as if like elf ears then sank into his skin and appear on his head a kitsune ears. Crimson fur begun to cover his body making him look like a humanoid fox. And finally tail had begun to grow from his back just above his backside. Just as the transformation was complete a light shown through the water stopping the process.

"_Do you wish to live_?"

* * *

"_Do you wish to live_" that was all Naruto heard as he begun to reawaken from his slumber.

He saw nothing around him but water until he heard it again.

"_Do you wish to live young one?_" the voiced asked in calm and gentle voice making Naruto feel it wash away his doubts and sadness.

"_Yes I wish to live_" thought Naruto since his lungs filled with nothing but water. The cold and swishy mud that made up the floor is what welcomed him as he stopped sinking letting him know he was at the bottom.

"_Why do you wish to live?_" asked the voice again in a curious tone as It spoke to Naruto.

"_Because I said I would be Hokage, because I said I would be strong"_ Naruto thought as he tried to move his body.

"_Why do you want to be Hokage? Why do you want to be strong?"_ said the voice again in it same calm and genital tone.

Naruto stopped before he answered like always feeling he knew it was more then just to be recognize as a person.

"_Is it for fame"_ said the voice and Naruto mentally shook his head.

"_Is it for glory"_ said the voice and Naruto shook his head again.

"_Is it for riches_" said the voice and Naruto once again shook his head in disagreement.

"_Is it for love?_" said the voice and making Naruto feel his heart thump.

When the voice felt Naruto stop disagreeing it knew it hit the nail on the head,

"_Power won't bring happiness it will only bring fear to those who are weak and make those who have power envy and lust for more power "_Said the voice in seriousness making Naruto mentally just stop.

"_I will ask again young one, why do you want power"_ said the voice calm and genital again

Naruto just thought "_was my reason for power wrong, were my reason wrong?_" he was too confused to think. He reason for wanting power was selfish and greedy, _"Just like Sasuke..._" he thought in disgust.

"_Would it be alright if the one you care for died?_" said the voice, breaking him from his disgust

"_No I wouldn't, I'll protect them with my life_" he said mentally without his hesitation. Then it hit him "_the reason I want power_" he thought and it came to him.

"_Why do you wish to live, what do you want power for?_" asked the voice again.

"_I want to live to be Hokage, I want power to protect those I care for with everything I have that is why I want power"_ Said Naruto with determination as images of Iruka , Ayame and her father and the old Hokage flashed into his mind

"_That's the right answer._" said the voice; Naruto swore he could feel the smile from its face

"_Naruto take my power and rise from your angst _"said the voice.

Naruto felt a weight in his hand, knowing it was safe he gripped the new weight. He felt power through his body and the water pushed out his lungs giving a barfing sensation. A flash of light engulfed him taking him from the lake.

* * *

Tazuna sat at his table with his family telling them of what happened when he went to seek help from leaf. As Tazuna talked to his family Kakashi thought about Naruto "_I can't believe I didn't notice him gone until Tazuna said something what kind of a sensei am I_" he thought sadly. Even though he thought that he couldn't help but feel he failed his sensei somehow.

Kakashi turned to see how his students were taking to the loss of their team mate. Sasuke was brooding and didn't seem to care how his teammate was gone, more than likely thinking Naruto was holding him back. Sakura wasn't any better she was just flirting with Sasuke as if nothing even happened. Kakashi was ashamed of how his others students acted to the loss of their teammate and friend. Kakashi thought about how his other students treated their teammate, after think about he realized that they were never nice to him and he wasn't any better only teaching Sasuke while he had just ignored Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei , teach me a new jutsu." demanded Sasuke after getting away from Sakura

Kakashi only sighed knowing he was training him for Obito, "Alright Sasuke." He slowly made his way outside followed by Sasuke and Sakura for some training.

Soon they were in a forest, Kakashi stood in front of his students. After getting their attention (Sakura's attention off Sasuke) he gestured to the trees behind him. "I will be teaching you two how to climb trees without your hands, " he stated and waited for them to asked the question. He didn't have to wait long as Sakura raised her hand into the air as if they were in school. Kakashi sighed at her but pointed to her none the less.

"Yes, Sakura" he said looking at the two of them as they looked him confused.

"How can we climb trees without our hands sensei?" asked his pink haired student in hopes of learning something to impress Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled and started to walk up tree as if he was taking a stroll. When he was high enough that the two genin had to look up he stop and looked at them upside down.

"You cannot climb with your hands only your feet; you have to mold your chakra to make you stick to the tree. Too much chakra, you'll push off and to little you won't stick." said Kakashi.

He then walked calmly down and gave the both a kunai. "Use this to mark your progress" was he said then took out his orange book and begin to read. Sasuke and Sakura watched their sensei sit near the tree and begin to read his porn. Sakura got the jutsu down her first try but it took longer for Sasuke to get it.

"Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-kun look I did it on my first try!" yell Sakura from high up on the tree she was standing on hoping to impress Sasuke at her skill.

Sasuke just fumed at not getting it his first try like Sakura. _"I'm a Uchiha, I should already master this not that fan girl._" Sasuke thought in displeasure. Kakashi watched as Sakura make great progress on the exercise on her first try, _"she has great chakra control for someone so young maybe I should have her look in to some genjutsus." _thought Kakashi. Kakashi frowned when Sasuke stop trying when he didn't get it on his first try like Sakura._ "Looks like he think he'll master anything on his first try."_ thought Kakashi as he sighed.

"So this is the power of the Uchiha clan huh? I think even Naruto would have gotten farther by now Sasuke." said Kakashi calmly knowing this was going to provoke anger. "_At least Naruto can be used for something positive now_"

Sakura got angry heard what Kakashi said about Sasuke not being as good as Naruto. _"How dare Kakashi-sensei think that Naruto-baka was better than Sasuke-Kun!""I know cha!"_ thought Sakura and inner Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei Naruto never was better than Sasuke-Kun that's why he's dead cause he was so stupid , we're better off with him gone !" yelled Sakura in Sasuke's defense from the tree.

Sasuke was mad when Kakashi mentioned that Naruto was better than he was and was about to response when Sakura did it for him. He smirked at what she said and couldn't help but agree.

"She's right Kakashi-sensei if dobe was so great why is he dead now, huh?" said Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face

Kakashi was surprised at what he heard from his team. Sasuke and Sakura pretty must say what they were thinking on how they felt about Naruto. Kakashi felt ashamed at this and even more ashamed that he was agreeing with them, with Naruto gone he could train Sasuke without worry about someone else wanting to train too. Sakura wouldn't care about training she just wants to watch Sasuke.

"_Naruto, forgive me"_

* * *

The moon sink into the stars as the sun rose into the sky. As the ray of light washed over the land, the rays where not welcome on one boy. Naruto frowned when he felt the light of the sun on his skin. He turned over in hopes of burying his head under a pillow to get some more sleep only to get a face full of mud. Shooting up from the "bed" he was lying on and spitting the mud out of his mouth.

"Where am I?" he said as he looked around the area to find some familiar signs of to where he was.

He sighed when he didn't find any signs of people civilization.

* * *

_Cut!_

for those who don't know i rewrote the first chapter. i felt the old first chapter was to common so i changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow thrill seekers. Hope I didn't take too long but I've been busy with getting thing ready for graduation so I know you understand and if you don't up yours.

**Humming Shinobi**

**Chapter Two**

_Don't own Naruto._

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, teach me a Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he glared at the older nin for not showing him something more useful then tree climbing "_How is this going to help me kill_ _**Him**_ He thought to himself as he waited for Kakashi to respond.

Kakashi was looking at the two left of his team training hoping that they'll grasp the true meaning to this. Sighing, Kakashi looked on in disappointment and tried to reason with the teen in front of him. Sakura just watched from the side lines agreeing with Sasuke making Kakashi wish that the girl at least had a drive to train herself. After she got the exercise the first time, she stopped doing it because she had accomplished it and because she didn't want Sasuke to become mad at her for getting something before he could.

"Sasuke, you haven't finished the exercise. You only made it half way up the tree." Kakashi said lazily as he stared down at Sasuke completely unaffected by his little glare. Sasuke just continued to glare at him. Thinking quickly, he came up a way to get both of his students to train.

"I hope this will work. Sasuke I guess I could teach you something else." said Kakashi as he watched as the glare on Sasuke's face turn into a smug smirk and as Sakura cheered in the background. Kakashi waited for Sasuke to think he had victory then went in for the attack.

"After all, this exercise is useless." Sasuke nodded completely agreeing with him. If Sasuke could see the grin on his Sensei's face, he would have known it was a trap.

"It's useless because it's so easy, because I could do it even if I was handicapped." said Kakashi as he watched as Sasuke looked as if he was just hit. He decided to go for the kill before he could make some smart come back for Sakura, "Sorry Sakura. I mean even a girl could do it."

The reactions were different for both them. Sasuke looked from being punched to look as if he had been stabbed then turn to look at Sakura and turn pale as if he was sick as he realized that she was better than him at something. Then, turned paler thinking of how embarrassing it would be if the village found out.

Sakura was first mad at that Kakashi was picking on her Sasuke-Kun for not doing this exercise because of how stupid it was. She was about to tell him off until she heard him say '...even a girl can do it'. She was shocked to hear her Sensei say that. Was he saying that women are weak, that she herself was weak? She got her answer when Sasuke looked at her paled as if he was sick. She bit her lip to hold back the tears "Am I really weak?"

She then thought back at what she done since she started the ninja Academy up until now. She lowered her head in shame as she thought about all the time she could have been training but instead chased after Sasuke. She thought about the true Genin test that they had to take and how useless she was in it. She thought about how Sasuke looked at her when Kakashi said those things about women. She thought that he would say their Sensei was wrong. But she realized that wasn't going to happen when he looked at her with disgust written on his face showing he didn't like the idea at being class the same as her.

"_No, I want Sasuke-Kun to think I'm strong. Not weak_" she thought to herself

Kakashi watched as the emotion passed through his students faces. Sasuke's expressions he found amusing and predictable since he knew Sasuke would act that way. He was a little surprised at Sakura's expressions but he forgot that while she was a fan-girl she was still a proud female. "[i]Well, I hope this will make them take this seriously because we're running out of time[/i]" Looking at both them with a serious expression on his face even though it was hard to tell with the mask on.

"And don't forget that Zabuza will be back so we don't have time to be playing around. From now on, you two will do everything I say. Are we clear?" said Kakashi taking the tone he used when he was in Anbu. Surprised by the sudden change in personality, the two nodded without question. Seeing them nod, he gave them a smile that could only be conveyed by the sudden rise in his cheek which pressed against his eye and cut into it giving it a cynical appearance. The very gesture made them both uneasy.

"Good, because I won't let another one of my teammates die. So Sasuke, I want you up that tree and every time you don't reach the top you're going to give me fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. Then, you'll go three hundred seconds in plank position understand?" said Kakashi in a sickly sweet voice that made Sasuke nod and rethink shooting his mouth.

Turning to Sakura, he still held his eye smiling, "Sakura, I apologize if I hurt your feelings, but you have so far proven me right on what I said. Nothing you have shown up until now has convinced me otherwise. So how about you start by running up and down the tree until you can't anymore? Doing this will raise you chakra levels." The girl gained a determined expression on her face and nodded. "I show you Kakashi-sensei..." she gave an aside to herself, "And Sasuke-Kun."

Kakashi frowned lightly under his mask "I won't let another teammate die."

* * *

"Where am I?" he said as he looked around the area to search for some familiar landmarks.

He search stopped when his eyes landed on a lake that was nearby, suddenly feeling how dry his throat was he made his way toward the water. Dipping his hand in to the cool water he scoops up a hand full of water and raised it to his mouth. Cold water felt great down his throat. After having his fill of water satisfied he looked at his reflection and gasped at what he saw.

His appearance had become more mature than he remembered. His hair now reached passes his shoulders with bangs covering his headband and eyebrows. His teeth, mainly his canines, had become narrowed and edged giving him a more ferocious, animistic facade. His ears had grown slight points to reflect his time surviving in such a place; a place where humanity was a luxury and was uncommonly given. His eyes, a once glimmering sky blue, had become lurid and dark reflecting the intensity of sapphire. Standing up, he noticed he was a little taller than before, by an inch or two. Sighing to himself wondering what happened, he decided to think about it later.

Turning, he begin to walk North hoping to run into a village, or the very least a traveler. He started to walk before the thought of it hit him. What if he ran into one of Gato"s goons? Nodding to himself, he took off his headband and stuffed it into his pocket and started his walk again.

As he walked he felt a new weight on his shoulders. Looking over his shoulders he was surprised to find a sword and its scabbard. The scabbard was a worn out, black, and seemed to look as if it was going to fall apart; the guard was a rusted and O-shaped. The handle was worn out, but was long enough that four hands could grasp it all at once with its color a faded black and red. The scabbard was connected to a white, worn-out strap that held it to his back. All and all, it looked as if it was chewed and spat out by the sea. "_Or lake in this case_", he thought to himself.

The night's cold wind awoke him from his musing as he shivered from still being soaked from his swim. Deciding he could look at the sword later when he found shelter, he began to walk out the area. As he moved through the forest for what seemed like hours, a thick mist began to envelop the forest giving it an ethereal and haunting visage. He shivered again but this time not from the cold.

"Please don't let a ghost appear. PLEASE..." he thought with a pleading voice as he continued to walk through the spooky forest.

He walked for what felt like hour before he felt his body begin to shut down from the cold and fatigue. His vision started to get fuzzy as his hands felt number and number. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a lamp light and an old man.

* * *

Inside a dark room a young teen sat watched over a man as he rested recovering from an injury. The teen hummed a soft tune while peeling an orange for the man. The scene was that of a child caring for a sickly parent; a most heart-warming event indeed. But, to a Shinobi, the appearance of the teen being without a defense or clue was far from the truth. The teen had a hand resting on his thigh as the tiniest hint of metal glimmered in the light, but not where the man could see. The teen's legs were bent, ready for any surprises, should they appear. Too bad Gato didn't know this as he had his bodyguards kicked in the door so that he could go through.

Standing at the entrance with a frown on his face, he stood between his bodyguards. He looked at the two then frowned harder when they didn't even turn to look at him; hell, the man was sleeping when he had told him an hour ago that he would come to talk to him. With an angered look, he stomped forward to wake the man with his cane. Just as his cane went down to strike the man, a hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. He flinched as he felt his bone snap under the grip.

Yanking his hand free from the grip, he turns to his attacker only to be greeted with a glare from the teen. As he took a step back in fear, his bodyguards moved to draw their blades only stop when they heard a gruff voice.

"Enough!" said the man as he awoke from the noise of the door being kicked open. He turned and waited from the men to sheath their blades before he spoke.

"What is you want Gato, I'm in no mood for your bullshit right now." said the man in a dangerous voice as he sat up, with the help of the teen, to look at the little man. Gato wore a gray business suit with round purple sunglasses over his eyes. He was a really short man as he stood at 4'4"; his hair giving him an extra inch from how he kept it. Gato's face scowled at the lack of respect he received from him.

"You failed to kill the bridge builder Zabuza and worse you were beat by his bodyguards." said Gato in a voice dripping with disgust.

"His body guard took me by surprise since I didn't know Kakashi of the Sharingan was with him but you have nothing to worry about. I will finish him with the old man next time." said Zabuza as his eyes darkened.

"Very well, but make sure you do because I'm not paying you if he lives next time" said Gato as he turned for the door but stopped when he was have way through.

"Also keep a leash on your pet" he said with an angry tone not even looking then walked out the room with his bodyguards.

The teen just glared at the retreating form of the doughy man; Zabuza shook his head at his apprentice.

"Haku.." he said in a annoyed tone getting the teen's attention.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama? " said Haku waiting for what the man had to say.

"Why did you stop me from killing him?" he said in a annoyed voice wanting to know the answer.

"You know you can't kill yet, not until we get the money." stated Haku in a dry tone as if talking to a child.

"Fine, but I will squish that bug as soon as we get the money but not before I finish Kakashi and his brats." said Zabuza as he clinched his fists. Haku just nodded and gave him the orange he had held but couldn't help feeling it wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

He awoke to find himself resting in a dark room. He sat in the warm bed he was laying in as he tried to recall what happened. In moments, the memories came rushing back. Getting out the bed, he made his way to the door of the room. He stopped when he noticed the sword he found was resting on the wall near his bed. After picking it up he went out the door to find out where he was. As he walked, he noticed he was in a live-in restaurant after seeing the large table and chairs.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake" said a cheerful old man voice breaking him from his sightseeing. Turning around, his hand moved to grasp the sword's handle to see the person's face. He was greeted with the sight of an old man dressed in civilian clothes. The old man wore a gray kimono with a blue sash. Looking to his face, he was surprised to see he was young; probably in his early fifties. His hair was covered with a gray bandana with gray hair sticking out from the top. He had tan skin and stood 5'8" towering over the young boy's small form. His silver eyes stared into his own as if he was studying him for some reason before smiling at him with a warm calm smile. It was nostalgic; it was the same he got from Oji-san.

"Giii…(stare)" he said breaking his from his musings. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked back at the elder man.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" he said as didn't feel any malice from him so he relaxed. He was good at reading people, something he picked up living in the village so he could tell if someone was being nice or faking it to hurt him. The man smiled down at him and held out his hand.

"My name is Takeshi Yamamoto but you can call me Yamamoto. I have brought you here" he said shaking Naruto's hand with a smile.

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet 'cha!" he said returning the smile and hand shake.

After releasing his hand, Yamamoto gestured for Naruto to take a seat at the table. Naruto sat at the table and watched as the Yamamoto-oji-san went into the kitchen. As he waited, Naruto took a look at the room. The room looked like a closed food stand like Ichiraku back home. He heard the kitchen door open and saw Yamamoto coming out with a tray of tea and sushi. After setting it down he gestured for Naruto to help himself. Grabbing a cup and a tuna roll begin to talk.

"Tell me Naruto-san, why were you out so late, much less soaking wet. I can understand taking a swim a night but with your clothes on is not very smart." said Yamamoto with mirth.

Naruto turned red from embarrassment before responding in a loud voice.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was just helping my Sensei before I was hit by his Jutsu." he yelled as the old man wore a thoughtful look.

"Your Sensei you say. Are you an apprentice?" asked the old man wondering what kind of person has his apprentice jump into a lake then leave them.

"Yeah, me along with my teammates are training to be ninja and our Sensei is Kakashi." he said while nodding to himself before he caught his slip up, looking at the old man.

Yamamoto just nodded with him when he told him he was a ninja before looking at Naruto with a smile.

"You don't need to worry, I already knew you were a ninja when I brought you in. Your headband was sticking out of your pocket, believe or not." he said as he laughed at Naruto's red face.

After a moment, he stopped laughing and looked at Naruto with an amused expression. Before deciding to ask another question that was on his mind.

"Naruto-san, I have a question. Why do you carry a worn-out sword and weapons?" asked the old man since he was curious to why a ninja would keep worn-out tools when their supposed to keep them in shape. Naruto turned his head before mumbling something under his breath. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow before asking him to repeat what he said louder. Still keeping his head turned, Naruto spoke again, but this time louder.

"I said because that was all I could get since everything else costs too much." said the blonde still not looking at the old man. Yamamoto put his hand under his chin in thought before hitting his hand in his palm.

"How about this, I'll repair you sword and tools since I am a blacksmith. But, only if you tell me what sword style you use." He was eager to know what Naruto's sword style was. From what he saw, he was a leaf nin and that meant he must have learned their style of swordsmanship. Naruto brightened at hearing he would get his weapons repaired but was confused at what he meant by sword style.

"Thanks, but I don't have a sword style." said Naruto honestly and hoping the old man didn't take back what he said about fixing his weapons. Turning to look at the old man, he was surprised to find he was smiling with a glint in his eye.

"So, you don't have a sword style but you carry a sword. Boy, you know that is a bad thing to do if you come across a true swordsman since it is considered a great insult to them." said Yamamoto in a serious voice that showed that he wasn't kidding anymore nor smiling.

Feeling very nervous all of a sudden, Naruto felt he should tell how he got the sword before he got hurt. Quickly, he told Yamamoto why he had the sword and how he ended up in the woods. Yamamoto listened to Naruto as he told him why he was in wave before Yamamoto had found him and began to question him. After giving the old man a confused look, he told him why he wanted was a ninja; Yamamoto wasn't impressed. Holding up his hand, Yamamoto stopped Naruto's words just before speaking.

"It's good you want to be seen by your village but you could do that other ways. You became a ninja just so people would look at you when you could be a doctor and get attention for saving many lives. Being a ninja means you're doing the opposite, your taking life in the name of your village. Respect is different than fear." said Yamamoto in a serious tone while not breaking eye contact with the young boy in front of him.

Naruto begun to shift in his seat from hearing Yamamoto's words. His reason sounded childish and Yamamoto had made a good point. Bowing his head, causing his hair to fall forward and cover his eyes, he remembered what happened in the lake.

"I want to become a ninja so I can protect those precious to me. So that they can sleep at night without fear of an enemy attacking. So that the can live in peace." said Naruto looking back up at Yamamoto with his sapphire eyes filled with unbreakable determination.

Deciding that the boy had matured in front of him in that instant. Sensing Naruto's earnest determination, he smiled and decided. Standing up, Yamamoto gestured for Naruto to follow him. Naruto got up and followed Yamamoto seeing that his words had somehow he was satisfied the strange man. Naruto quickly followed Yamamoto through the house until they stopped at a door. Opening the door, Yamamoto led Naruto into the room. In the room, Naruto noticed that the room was a dojo. A dumbfounded Naruto voiced his confusion.

"Ano..why do you have a dojo in your house Yamamoto-Oji-san?" asked Naruto as he stopped in the middle of the room with Yamamoto. At that moment, he chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, I decided to teach you swordsmanship while we wait on your weapons to be repaired; unless you don't want to." asked Yamamoto with a Cheshire grin growing across his face. Looking at the blonde, Yamamoto watched as he weighed the offer within himself. Slowly, a bright smile crept across the young boy's face as he replied with a simple nod. Yamamoto nodded back as his demeanor suddenly became intensified.

Naruto was ecstatic he was going to learn a sword style. He couldn't wait to be one step closer to beating Sasuke. Holding in the urge to giggle at the thought, he looked at Yamamoto and waited for him to continue.

Seeing he had his attention, Yamamoto spoke in a full and powerful voice.

"Naruto-kun, before I teach you, you have to understand swordsmanship is not just a style, it's a way of life. You use your sword to injure or kill. Never hesitate for a moment to cut down your enemy, because they won't." He watched as Naruto looked at him with an equally serious face and nodded showing he understood.

"I plan to cram in every single sword skill I have into you." said Yamamoto. He quickly gave him a kendo sword and protective gear from what appeared to be out of nowhere.

"Wait where is your protective gear?" asked Naruto after he was dressed and ready

"I don't need it. I will teach you my style..." he said and got into a stance which Naruto copied.

"And my way of life!" he yelled and charged Naruto as their training began.

* * *

In a dark room.

"So do you think you can do it?" said Gato as he looked at the man in front of him that was dressed in a cloak, his teeth gleaming through as he grinned.

"Oh yes, I am more than happy to. I'll even do it for free." He said as this grin seemed to get wider.

* * *

So tell me what you think and review review REVIEW!

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Humming shinobi**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"_I have been training under Yamamoto-sensei for two weeks now_" thought Naruto as he slowly picked himself up while spitting out the salty sea water from his month. He was cold and wet from his training. His current training was reaction training, which involved him dodging and defending himself against pebbles.

"_For an old man he sure can throw a rock!_" thought Naruto as he was once again knocked into the freezing cold water by a fast moving pebble. Grumbling he picked himself up from the cold water.

"Why did he pick to do this at night?" He screamed in his mind as he stood on the stone and prepared for the onslaught of small stones.

"I bet your wondering why we are doing this at night eh?" He heard from his sensei, which who was standing a few feet from him onshore.

"Does he read minds?" he thought surprised by his sensei knowing what he was thinking.

"Maybe" he laughed when he saw my frown.

"Well the reason why I'm training you right now is because the night is the perfect for this type of training" spoke Sensei as he looked at him.

"_Why is the night prefect? I can't see anything?" _thought Naruto angrily, not daring to speak his thought after what happened last time he did when they were training, he shivered at the memory.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yamamoto laughed when he saw his student confused and irritated facial expression. He couldn't blame him for being confused since it was a pretty weird exercise, Weird but effective.

"Naruto-kun the night is prefect for this because this it will help you to not rely on your eyes" said Yamamoto explained.

Seeing Naruto still didn't get the effectiveness of this exercise he decided on a different approach.

"How about this, if you can master this exercise in a week I'll teach you a super-secret sword technique" he said as he watched Naruto's reaction.

He wasn't disappointed as Naruto expression changed from confusion and irritation to excitement and determination. Getting into a ready stance, he smiled as he looked at his sensei with a thousand watt smile.

"Bring it!"

* * *

(**Later**)

Yamamoto sat outside relaxing after helping Naruto get change and into bed after the training. He picked up his cup, filled with hot green tea; he slowly took a sip of the tea. He felt his body relax as he drank the hot liquid on the cold night. Only the light of the full moon reflecting off his pond greeted him as he relaxed in his backyard. As he sat watching the light of the moon dance with the dark blue waters of the pond he began to think about Naruto's training.

"_I have been training Naruto for two weeks so far and I'm surprised how fast he is coming along_" he thought as he took another sip from his cup.

"_I have been training him in the basics of my style alone with strength, speed, reaction, balance, and tactics_" he thought as he continued to muse.

"_The boy only continued to grow once he found out how useful his clone jutsu is_" he thought and then chuckled when he remembered how the boy had come upon this.

(**Flash Back**)

* * *

"Naruto I need you to get me an elephant's trunk tuna from out back!" said Yamamoto as he was cutting up some fish for some customers.

It was the lunch time rush and Yamamoto had his hands full since his most of his employees quit thanks to Gato. He had only one waitress named Aoi Yamamoto, his granddaughter. So he was happy when Naruto offered to help. He was surprised when he used his clones for to do the things his former employee use to do. Most of it was just clean up; bring fish, and delivering orders since he didn't know how to cut fish yet.

Naruto was dressed in black dress pants, a navy blue button dress shirt, black shoes, a black tie and a black vest that covered his shirt with his hair pulled into a low pony tail. He was currently writing down an order onto a notepad as Aoi was across from him walked into the back to get an order for one of the customers. After finishing writing down the order he replied to Yamamoto.

"Hai!" said Naruto as he walked to the back and made more clones to get the fish. The clones used henge to disguise their face in mask the cooks wore so that the customers wouldn't know he was a ninja. After making the clones Naruto went back to taking orders from the customers.

"You got the fish that fast mister?" asked a little girl looking at Naruto in confusion, Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I'm really fast" he said to her making the little girl look at him in awe

"Naruto-kun can you get me a picture of water from the kitchen please?" said Aoi as she turned from her customer to ask.

"Sure Aoi-nee-chan" said Naruto as he went into the back

"Naruto I need your help, can you get my other kitchen knife" said Yamamoto over his shoulder to Naruto.

Shrugging Naruto made another clone and had it get the water while he went to help Yamamoto. The clone ran to the refrigerator and hurriedly took out a picture of water and ran toward the dining room door. As the clone ran to the door it tripped dropping the plastic picture and spilled the water on to the floor before he dispelled. As soon the clone dispelled the clones from the pond walked into the kitchen with the elephant's trunk tuna.

The tuna needed two people to carry it as it was 4 feet long and three feet wide, it had one clone carry it from the front while the other from the end. As the clone walked they didn't notice the water until it was too late. The clone in front slipped on the water on the floor and went clashing face first into the floor dispelling itself. Without the support of the clone the fish face went clashing onto the kitchen floor making the fish face slide forward. The clone at the end fell when the fish slide forward making him smash into the floor dispelling itself.

Giving Yamamoto the knife they both heard a crash on the other side of the kitchen when Naruto suddenly groaned. Looking at Naruto in concern Yamamoto asked if he was feeling okay.

"Yeah I'm fine but the one of the clones spilled water on the floor making the clones with the fish crash and dispel" said Naruto in annoyance, Yamamoto looked at Naruto in curiosity.

"How did you know that Naruto-kun?" questioned Yamamoto

"Well I…I really don't know I just knew" said Naruto confused as to how he knew also

"Hmm… did you say that your clone technique was a forbidden jutsu in your village?" asked Yamamoto looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded to Yamamoto confused what he meant.

"Ok I have a theory but I need you to make a clone for me and I need you to make some to take care of the mess" said Yamamoto

Naruto made the hand seal the said _**Kage Bunshin**_ no jutsu! Four shadow clone of Naruto appeared next to him, three clones went to clean up the mess and one stayed with Naruto awaiting orders.

Yamamoto told the real Naruto to stay where he was while he took the clone into the backyard. Once the door was closed Yamamoto whispered something into the clones' ear then hit him on the head making him disappear. Yamamoto walked back into the kitchen to see a blushing Naruto. Laughing at his expression, Yamamoto hit him on the back almost making him fall.

"My boy this will help your training by leaps and bounds" said Yamamoto with a grin

"HURRY UP IN THERE!" yelled Aoi from the dining room

Yamamoto and Naruto hurried back to work.

**(Flash back end)**

* * *

Yamamoto chuckled at the memory as he finished his tea. Noticing how late it was he went to bed so that he could wake Naruto.

The sun still was absence in the sky as team seven trains in the morning

"Again" said Kakashi in a commanding voice as he watched as Sasuke run through the hand seals for his new jutsu.

Turning his head ever so slightly he looked to see how Sakura was doing with her jutsu. He had begun to teach them new jutsu to give them an edge against Zabuza and the fake hunter Nin. In truth he was teaching them these jutsus to buy them some time as he fought Zabuza. Despite how much he bragged to the other jounin about his student they were nowhere near as strong as they should be.

"_Guess it's really my fault since I haven't really taught them anything_" thought Kakashi begrudgingly. His thought quickly flashed to Naruto and how he died but as quickly as it appeared it was stomped down.

"_**Housenka no Jutsu**__(Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique_)!" said Sasuke after finishing the last hand seal.

He then emits a series of small reddish yellow fire balls from his mouth at a tree not too far from himself. The mini fire ball made a firecracker sound as they meet the tree, giving the tree cracks and scorch marks.

Sasuke gave a smug smirk after seeing the tree while Sakura gave a loud cheer. If anything the cheers from her seem to make his smirk even wider. Shaking his head at the boy ego and at Sakura's fangirlness he cough loudly to get their attention.

"Sasuke even though you did extremely well with the jutsu you still need to put more power into it while improving your hand making speed" said Kakashi as he looked at the boy.

Sasuke at first seemed as if his head grew a size when Kakashi complemented him on doing the jutsu so well. But it was quickly deflated when Kakashi finished his sentence, turning his head from Kakashi to make sure he didn't see his expression he went back to working on the jutsu.

Seeing Sasuke turn from him to work on his jutsu and brood Kakashi turned to Sakura. The girl at the moment was yelling at him for embarrassing her Sasuke-kun and telling him how great he is. Stopping the girl before he got a headache he raised his hand.

"Sakura I know you're mad at me for that but how is your jutsu coming?" said Kakashi to the girl

Sakura eep! Before turning back to learn her jutsu that Kakashi gave her.

"_Just you wait Kakashi-sensei; I will learn this and make Sasuke-kun love me!_" "_**OH YEAH CHA!" **_thought Sakura with her inner agreeing.

Kakashi watch as his remaining two students train for their fight with Zabuza.

"_Will we be ready in time_" thought Kakashi was he sat on a branch of a tree watching as his students train.

* * *

(**Field**)

"Well done Naruto-kun you finally able to say on the water" said Yamamoto as he watched as Naruto stood on the water as if it was land.

Yamamoto told Naruto for his sword style he must be able to walk on water. Needless to say when Naruto heard this he was skeptical until Yamamoto stepped on the water. He also vaguely remembers Kakashi and Zabuza fighting on the water before.

The thought of Kakashi made him think of his team. It gives him a feeling of empathy think about them. He was surprised he didn't feel worried about them at the very least about Sakura. Shrugging in his mind he chalked it up to since they did care for him then same goes for them

"Naruto, Naruto!" yelled Yamamoto to Naruto snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry sensei I was just think of my team" said sheepishly Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

Yamamoto eyes softened as he looked at Naruto. He could tell he was conflicted to how to feel about them. Naruto had told Yamamoto how his was and how they acted toward him. It was after Yamamoto told him that real friends don't treat each other that badly that Naruto begin to question his team. Yamamoto knew that it wasn't his place to butt into his life but he couldn't help it, the boy was family now. Weather it was because of knowing his sword style made him family or the requirement that went alone with it.

Yamamoto chuckled when he told Naruto's clone the requirement for learn his sword style.

"Naruto why don't you make some clone too over the sword basic while you take a break" said Yamamoto making Naruto shoot him a questionable look.

"Yes Naruto I know we usually work until the afternoon but I got something to do back at the house so we'll continue when I return okay" said Yamamoto as he chuckled when saw Naruto's expression when he answered his question as if he spoke it out loud.

Shaking his head Naruto at the old man sense of humor he walked back to shore and then made the clones. With a cry of "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Clone Technique_)!" eight hundred clones appeared. He split the clone in groups of one hundred and had each group practice a one of the eight forms. He turns to catch Yamamoto walking away from the field.

"But when I get back we're going up your weight and do some of the more advance training exercises" he yelled from over his shoulder making Naruto shiver

"_The truth is I want to have your sword ready before your training is done_" thought Yamamoto as he walked

Naruto decided to take a walk in the nearby forest to relax his aching muscles from his training.

* * *

(**Haku**)

Haku walked through the woods looking for herbs to heal her master. It was decided that the attack would be put on hold. Since Kakashi lost a member of his team alone with being weakened it would be best to regroup and rest. Zabuza was against it at first until Haku pointed out he could get back up since they were nearby.

Despite Zabuza tough shinobi act that Zabuza put up, Haku could tell that the battle with the copy Nin had took its toll on his body and chakra. It would be wise for him to go into a fight weakened. With that Zabuza was to rest while bandit and weak missing Nins randomly attack the bridge. The plan was to keep Kakashi weaken since he would have to fight even with the help of his two remaining genin. So while Kakashi team would be defending the bridge and its builder, Zabuza would rest and prepare to strike while at their weakest.

To other their plan would be seen as cheating, dirty, underhanded, and low. But to a shinobi it was a basic tactic. Shinobi weren't heroes; they were to do what the payer wanted no matter how much it disgusted them.

That was a true shinobi; something Haku was willing to become to protect her master.

Even lost in her thought her senses were on high alert. While not stopping for her herb gathering she turned her head slightly, someone enter the area , she moved her hand to hidden to her senbon pouch.

The stranger was a boy her age. He had sun-kissed blond hair that was kept in a low pony tail, crystal blue eyes, 5'3, and tan skin with 6 whisker marks on his cheeks three on each side. He was dressed in gray sweat pants and a loose black t-shirt. It looked as if he just walked out from a storm. His clothes were wet and covered in mud and leaves.

Haku blushed lightly; the reason for it was she could see his muscles. His clothes clung to from the water making it easy to see the outline of his upper body.

Naruto walked to an open field trying to sooth his aching body. The old man's training is harsh, to the point the wondered if he used to be a shinobi or samurai. Trying to relax he continued to walk taking in the cool night air even if he was wet. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath of the fresh plant life. He always enjoyed the plant and wild life when he was in Konoha it made him feel at home. He almost snorted when he thought it was because of the fox.

He was broke from his thought when he heard a shuffle of leaves. Opening his eyes he saw a shunning sight. There sitting in the field was a beautiful girl. The moon seemed to bath her in its beautiful glow, making her look as if she were a flower.

The girl was picking plants from the field. He noticed she had a basket near her filled with herbs.

"_What she going to use it for?" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her from the shadows

Naruto started to take a closer look at the girl using the moon light to get a better look. She had pale skin that looked soft and smooth, onyx colored hair that reached her lower back, chocolate brown eyes, that looked through the grass searching for herbs, button nose, that was scrunched up in concentration making her look cute, pink lips, that looked soft to the touch. Feeling a blush forming on his cheeks from how beautiful the girl's face was, he looked at her clothes. She wore a pink kimono that was slight baggy not showing her figure, with a black collar around her neck. All and all the girl was beautiful.

After getting his blush under control he stepped from the shadows making his presences known. With a smile he approaches the girl.

"Hi there, my name is Naruto" he said as the girl looked at him then returned his smile

"You're wasting too much chakra Sasuke" said Kakashi calmly as he watched Sasuke go through the hand seals for the new jutsu Kakashi taught him.

Kakashi felt he should give Sasuke a little more training so that he could hold his own with the hunter ninja.

There was no doubt that Sasuke would be his back up while Sakura would be guarding Tazuna whiles he and Sasuke fought. Kakashi felt right now even with his training Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against the hunter Nin. But he wasn't training him to win he was training him to live. Even if by some luck of Kami he did defeat the hunter Nin he still wasn't ready to become a true shinobi.

A loud crash broke him from his musings "Alright you're getting better but your still to slow with the hand seals"

Grunting to him, Sasuke started to do the hand seal again a little fast then before. Finishing the seal he unleashed his newest jutsu, and then he watched it with a smug smirk on his face as it set the target ablaze. "_Soon Itachi"_

Kakashi watch as his student eyes to a dark look after finishing the jutsu

Sighing he didn't need to guess what he was think "_looks like I still have to work with him_"

Naruto walked out his temporary room to the front door. He was dressed in grey pants and a black civilian shirt with his shinobi sandals on. He quickly made his way to downstairs toward the front door. The reason was he wanted to walk Aoi home since it was night out. Yamamoto didn't do this was because he was too old to walk her home. Aoi always try to tell him she could take care of herself because she also trained under her grandfather, Naruto still never listened.

He was running late since he talked to Haku. Tying his kunai pouch onto his thigh he hurried to the door. He didn't carry a sword since Yamamoto felt he still didn't understand why they are used yet. Walking into the door he noticed she wasn't there.

"I'm surprised your still here Naruto-kun since Aoi already left, if you hurry you can catch her" said Yamamoto as he step out of the kitchen

Cursing under his breath he ran out the door to catch up with Aoi.

* * *

(**Seven minutes earlier**)

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is" ask Aoi to no one as she waited for him. Naruto always walked her home after work ever since they meet. At first she was against it because she thought he was under minding think she was weak. But that change when she saw his concern for her wellbeing she stops protesting.

"_Plus it I like spending time with him_" she thought with a blush on her cheeks

Seeing he wasn't coming she let out a sigh

"_He must be too tired from training_" thought since she knew how hard her grandfathers' training was.

Sighing sadly she pick up her thing and begun to walk home alone. She carried a sword on her back since she finished basic training under her grandfather. While Naruto finished basic training also, she understood why sword is made.

He grandfather lived in the more forest part of the village since he loved the peacefulness. She also loved nature so she walked slowly enjoying the scenery covered in the moon glow, that and she was hoping Naruto would come.

She was worried for her grandfather. Gato's goons have been coming to his restaurant demanding protection fees. Her grandfather always made them leave by either outsmarting them or showing some sword skills. But she knew that they would soon come attacking his restaurant. While she knew her grandfather could take care of himself alone with Naruto, she could she help but worry.

If only she knew how soon they would come

Five men stepped out of the shadows carrying hammers and swords. They begin to walk up to her with perverted grins on their faces.

Aoi Yamamoto stood 5'4 a little taller than Naruto, cream colored skin, raven black hair that framed her heart shaped face, jade green eyes. She wore a long sleeve blue sweater with tan pants. Even under the clothes a person could see how curvy she was, curves in the right places, perky breast that was hidden by the sweater, nicely shaped butt.

While the goons were looking her over, she used the time to set down her thing and reach for the sword on her back. The sound of the blade being drawn from its sheath was heard through the area. The sound snapped the thugs out of the lustful gaze. Aoi gave them a cold look, knowing that they were Gato's men.

"Would you boys mind telling me where you're going with those weapons?" She said with an edge in her voice

One of the thugs smiled wickedly as he looked at her "We came here to negotiate with the old man, but since you're here why don't we have a little fun" he said.

Aoi's face turned made a look of disgust and loath. Drawing her sword completely from its sheath she took a ready position. The thugs, seeing that she wasn't going to come willingly charged her.

The thugs closest to her threw a punch at her face. She side-stepped the punch letting it passes her face harmlessly. Acting quickly she turn her sword so that the blunt side would hit, she swung it hitting the man in his solar plexus. The man's chest made a sickening cracking noise as he grasp for air as he was sent backwards from the blow.

Another thug attacked from behind aiming to hit the back of her head. Ducking the blow, she brought her hand downward and hit the man in the gut with the hilt of the sword making him double over. She followed up with an elbow to the side of his face with her free arm. The crunching sound was heard as blood fled from the man's nose as he fell backwards.

A man with a hammer swung at her legs. She jump over the hammer effortlessly, she then quickly swung her sword downward cut through the stick holding up the hammer making it fall off. Not stopping her momentum she switched which hand the sword was in. now in her other hand she swung upward at the man's wrist while he was still holding the hammer. The sound of bones breaking was heard through the area follow by the man's hollow of pain. Not wasting her time she punched the man in the making him double over like the man before him. But instead of hitting him in the face with her elbow, she grabbed his head and brought her knee up to meet his face. Another crouching nose filled the area as the man fell to the cold ground unconscious as blood slid down his face.

Seeing one man left, Aoi rushed toward him swing her sword. Aiming for his face she swung. The man by luck brought up his sword blocking the blow. Seeing that he stopped her swing he swung his fist at her aiming for her face.

Aoi took a step backwards letting the fist fly right by her face. Stepping forward, she stopped him from swing as she was to close for him to swing his fist. She quickly strikes his unprotected chest, stomach, solar plexus and ribs. The man fell forward, as he fell forward his hand slide down Aoi's shoulder letting him accidentally rub her breast.

Acting on womanly instincts her face turned into one of rage, she kneed hit hard in the crotch. The man gave a silent scream and he passed out from the pain.

She looked at her handy work and gave a smug grin.

"_I told him I didn't need to be protected_" Aoi thought smugly as she looked at the defeated men

She moved to where her things were and picked them up. As she did this she didn't notice someone was moving toward her from behind. She heard a twig snap, realizing someone was behind her she turned to look. As soon as she looked backwards she saw a group of men that wasn't there before and a fist coming down onto her face knocking her unconscious.

Naruto hurried down the path toward the village hoping to catch up to Aoi. Usually he would enjoy the scenery but since he wanted to catch Aoi so he ignored it. As he continued to run he had begun to hear noise that sounded like a scream. Getting worried he took off faster down the path.

When he found got to where the noise was coming from he froze at what he saw.

Aoi was begin held down by some men, her clothes torn and ripped, her mouth covered with tear streaming down her cheek. All she could make was muffled scream as one of the men covered her mouth with his hand. Her chest was exposed along with womanhood. The men groped her as she struggled to get free while one man stood over her while her sword stood sticking out the ground in front of her as a way to mock her. The man pulled out his member and begin to move toward her womanhood, Aoi eyes widened they before as her struggles became mover forceful seeing what the man intended to do.

Aoi closed her eyes as the man moved to rape her. She was weak she thought to herself as he the man moved closer. She should have known not to let her guard down but she did and this was the price.

"please someone, anyone help me" she thought as struggled harder against the hands to get free only making the men tighten their grips.

"_Grandfather_" she tried to scream but all that came out was muffled sounds

The man was close enough that she could feel the heat from his member on her womanhood. Her eyes had tears spilling down her cheek as she cried know what was about to happen.

"NARUTO!" she screams in both mind and body wanting him to save her.

The moon was suddenly became hidden behind the clouds.

A pair of glowing red eyes moved toward the man standing over Aoi with a rage glowing glare. A hand grabbed the man's neck from behind and pulled him backwards. Before he could scream a kunai was stabbed into his heart killing him instantly. The men holding Aoi was confused to why their friend suddenly collapsed backwards on the ground. Their question was answered when their eyes meet a pair of glowing pair of silted eyes. It felt as if they were looking into the eyes of a monster no…a demon. They quickly released the girl and begun to run, hoping that the girl would slow down the demon.

Naruto was filled with a rage horrible rage, So much rage he felt that he should kill the ones that caused it. And he did. He first killed the man standing over Aoi, stopping his decent with a quick grab and a stab in the heart. After that he killing the first guy the other that were holding Aoi tried to flee, nope he was not going to have that.

Moving faster he appeared in front of the two man that was holding Aoi's arms. Draw out a two kunai he held them in a reverse grip. He subconsciously channeled charka into the kunais. So when he swung at the two man's arms he cut right through their shoulders. The men were too shocked from the pain to register to scream. But Naruto didn't give then that satisfaction. As Aoi had did with her sword Naruto trade the kunai in his hands for the other. In doing this he keep his momentum and separated their head from their shoulders.

Blood gushed out from the wound and spilled onto the ground and the decapitated bodies fell to the ground.

Turning his head he saw the other two had started to run in two different directions. The put one of the bloody kunai into his mouth and drew another to replace the one he put in his mouth. He fell so that he was standing on his hands and feet in a way that would be remind of an animal.

He shot forward toward the man that was closest looked as if he was going to use Aoi as a hostage. He never got the chance; Naruto was behind him in a flash of red. Jumping in the air so that he was the same height as the man he attacked. He brought his arms down; the kunai went from above the man's shoulders to pass his waist completely separating the man arms from his body. Before the man could scream Naruto attacked, twisted his body enough that the kunai in his mouth would he attacked his open back. The man did know what happen not even until the end. The kunai sever though his spine, his neck collapsed backwards while his body fell as if was a rag doll. As he watched the body fall his eyes begin to widen, his mind seemed to catch up on what just happened.

It was then that Naruto realized what he just done

Aoi didn't know what happened first she was being held down about to be raped by some men then next they let her go and started running. She didn't know why but something told her to keep her eyes closed, so she did. Even if her eyes were closed her other senses seem to be working as her eyes. She could hear the screams of the men and the sound of flesh being ripped and torn. The sound of liquid hitting the ground as if buckets of water being duped, the musky scent of copper alone with something she couldn't describe filled the night air. She could practically taste the terror and horror that cloaked the area. She could feel the anxiety and fear as it washed over her body from an unknown source.

When the sounds stopped she took a chance. Slowly she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Then slowly she opens her eyes to see what had happened around her. Her body froze when she saw bodies of the men that tried to rape her in pieces and blood covering the ground. Even though her body was frozen her eyes were not as they locked on to a figure standing over one of the headless bodies.

She let out a gasp when she recognized who the figure was. Even covered in blood she could tell it was Naruto. He stood over the man he just killed with two kunais in his hand and one in his mouth. The weapons were dripping with blood showing it was still fresh from the kill. She watched him stand there for a minute as he seem to stare off into space until he fell to his knees and begun to weep.

Aoi didn't care that she was naked. She didn't care that the area looked as if it was a war zone. She didn't care that he was covered in blood, blood he gotten for protecting her (blood he'd sprayed when protecting her). She kneeled so that she was same height he was then embraced him.

Naruto cried as he realized he just killed people. Even though he knew that they weren't innocent he still felt he had no right to take someone else life no matter how disgusting they were. He began to cry harder as he remembered what the villagers whispered; spoke, yelled at his person when he was in konoha. Things such as monster, demon, demon spawn we're some of the hateful thing. Even lost in his despair he noticed someone approaching him and he didn't care if the person was going to kill him he didn't care. It was when the person wrapped their arms around him that he was confused until he heard Aoi's voice whispering to him "thank you" repeatedly. He remember why he killed in the first place, it was to protect someone precious to him. The self-hatred seemed to go away as he returned the embrace and cried into her shoulder.

* * *

**Omake:**

The remains of team Kakashi sat at the table with Tazuna, relaxing after a longs day of training. Tazuna drank some tea since his daughter had forbidden him to drink before dinner. As he took a sip from his cup a thought pop into his head. Setting done his cup he turned to the leader of the team, Kakashi.

"So are you guys going to find Zabuza and beat him again?" he said to Kakashi

Kakashi gave a looked that said "are you stupid" "Ummm….no" he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would we" said Sasuke in a annoyed voice

"You're supposed to protect me from him" said Tazuna in a confused and angered voice not understanding them.

Seeing his confusion Kakashi answered his question "No, we're supposed to protect you from C-rank mission enemies. So if a squirrel attacks you we're all over it, now if you wanted to pay for a A-rank mission-"

"I hear those squirrels can be pretty nasty. Maybe you'll change your mind when you hear the village's story" said Tazuna after he cut off Kakashi

"No please you don't have to" said Kakashi trying to save them from another guilt trip

Tazuna seem to either didn't hear him or ignored him since he continued to talk. After telling them about how Inari meet Kaiza and how he entered the families lives and died he stopped and let it sink in with the ninja hoping it would move them.

"Why he kill him?" asked Sakura not getting why he killed the man

Kakashi hoped that question was to humor the man or he was going to question his student's intelligences.

Tazuna was surprised by the question but tried to answer it. The key word was tried since he didn't know why either.

"_He ah…saved the… "Why they kill him?" …you know what I really don't know_" Getting embarrassed for not know he chuckled nervously.

"Come to think of it really doesn't make sense now does it?" he said with that same embarrassed grin on his face

"No…no it doesn't" said Kakashi lazily

"Ok you got me I was hoping that story would make you want to go fight Zabuza, the truth is he left because he couldn't stand my daughter"

"Go to hell dad" said Tsunami angrily from the kitchen

"Already there Mindy" said Tazuna

Sighing Sasuke turned to look at his sensei.

"Are these people really worth saving?"

"It's our job Sasuke, it's our job" he said to Sasuke but more to remind himself

* * *

_**Housenka no Jutsu**__(Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique_)

Fire Style ~ Fireball Technique & also as Blaze of Glory

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)

Type: Attack

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Clone Technique_)

Rank: B

Range: -

Type: Supplementary

That took longer than I wanted, so please let me know what you think

For those who know where the Omake came from ten points to you

Please review TT^TT

p.s. has anyone seen the manga lately? A F*king Jubi (10 tails)?


	4. Chapter 4

The Humming Shinobi

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling after taking a shower. Laying there he begun to think about what has happened the past few days.

It has been two weeks a since Naruto had his first taste of a Shinobi's life. In that past two weeks Naruto completed his training and grew closer to Aoi. After the terrifying experience they begin to draw comfort from one another, Aoi from almost being raped and Naruto from killing. Through this Naruto found out that night the true purpose of a sword.

(Flash back)

"_A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Despite whatever pretty words you have heard to speak of it, this is its true nature." Yamamoto said in a serious tone_

_Naruto eyes widen in shock "but then why learn it if it's only for killing?"_

_Yamamoto sad smiles, this made Naruto confused "you my boy found out last night. We learn Kenjutsu to protect those we love and what we hold dear"_

_Naruto return his sad smile with one of his own now that he understood why Yamamoto-jiji, Aoi-nee-chan and now himself learn Kenjutsu. _

_While Naruto was thinking Yamamoto stood up. Once he was standing he looked down at Naruto with a serious expression. Naruto suddenly felt as if the old man was suddenly ft.'s taller than normal._

"_Now knowing this will you continue to learn Kenjutsu?" _

_Naruto lowered his he head for a moment before rose his head._

"_Yes I will because it in a way it's the same reason for me become a ninja" said Naruto while looking at Yamamoto. _

_Yamamoto nodded "then let me tell the way of-"_

_(End of flash back)_

"Naruto-kun come down stairs I have a surprise for you" He was broken from his thoughts by the call from Yamamoto from down stairs.

"Coming" he yelled before he wondering what the old man had for him.

* * *

(Tazuna's home)

Kakashi and his team were walking into Tazuna's home with Tazuna. The team looked ragged, the reason was Bandit have been attacking the bridge every day for the past three weeks. Even though the bandits were weak they still lost energy from fighting them and it didn't help that the bandit attacked the bridge at random. The bandit even attacked Tazuna's house some times. Between getting little sleep and protecting the bridge the team was fading fast. Kakashi had to stop their training so that they could get as much rest as they could.

Sasuke was pissed but agreed after when he felt his chakra start to recover slower from the battle and training.

Sakura didn't complain and was even happy. Kakashi wasn't surprised by this, she barley train unless he was watching her.

"Kakashi-sensei I don't think we can keep this up" said Sakura after sitting down in a chair to catch her breath while Sasuke leaned against a wall away from her.

Kakashi sighed "I know but this is a Shinobi's job. Hopefully if we make through this you two-" he was cut off from the sound of bandit yelling outside.

He sighed and signaled for the two to stay and rest while he deals with them. Even from not getting a lot of rest, Kakashi begin to recover from his fight with Zabuza. But sadly he was not fully recovered to fight Zabuza at full strength.

The last two of his team nodded as he went outside.

* * *

(Outside)

Outside of Tazuna's home stood a dozen bandits armed to their teeth with weapons. One of the man stepped forward he guessed was the leader.

"Give us Tazuna and his daughter and we will kill you all quickly" he said in an arrogant voice while his men cheer in the background.

Sighing once again Kakashi pulled out a single kunai since he didn't want to waste chakra.

"All of you really don't know who your messing with" Kakashi said before he threw the kunai with a little of his strength.

The results was instantaneous, the kunai went through the leader's mouth and exited through the back of his head and into the forehead of one of the man behind him.

The bandit was shocked how fast he killed their leader and one of their men. Before they could gather their wits Kakashi was on them. He yanked the kunai from the dead bandits head and cut down three more bandits by slitting their necks.

Two bandits charged his with their swords. Kakashi smoothly through the kunai into a bandit to the left of him then stole the sword from the two bandits that were charging him. They didn't get to blink before their head were removed from their bodies.

It continued like this until there was only one bandit left. He was on the ground vomiting from the butchery. Kakashi walked up to him causally while still holding the bloody swords.

"Please spare men I have a wife and child-" that as far as he got before Kakashi stabbed him in the heart.

"_Been there, heard that. Seriously you think they'll come up with something original_" he thought as he shook his head before summoning his dog to dispose of the bodies.

As he made his way back into the house he dropped the sword into the water without sparing a glance.

Once inside he sat at the table. Sakura and Sasuke wasn't surprised to find he didn't have a drop of blood on him even after they seen the carnage he just did. The two quickly got use watching scenes like that from killing almost every day they been in wave.

"So what's for dinner" he asked with his famous eye smile.

* * *

(Zabuza hideout)

Inside of his hide Zabuza was twirling his Zanpatou with one of his hand expertly before switching hand and repeating the performance.

Off to the side Haku watched as her master practiced to make sure he was fully recovered. Slowly her mind begins to wonder off thinking about her new friend Naruto.

They begin to meet every night for the past two weeks. She learned about him, she leaned he was a nice, honest, kind person and that he was working in a restaurant. She blushed when he remembered told her how beautiful she is and how she looked when he first seen her.

"Haku, be prepared tomorrow. The bridge builder will be no more after tomorrow" Zabuza stated breaking Haku out of her thoughts.

Her face turned emotionless "yes, Zabuza-sama" before she gathered her thing for tomorrow's confrontation.

"_I hope I get to see Naruto-kun one last time_" her face became that of sorrow before in was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Zabuza didn't notice the troubled look on his apprentice as she quietly left the room for he was in his own thoughts. His hand grasped his sword hilt firmly as he thought of tomorrow

"_I'll have my revenge monkey!"_ he thought angrily before preparing himself.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a bandit listening from outside the room. The bandit quickly moved to report to Gato

* * *

(Gato's hideout)

(Half hour later)

"So he's attacking tomorrow, well now I can get him and his bitch." said Gato arrogantly

He looked to his left where the cloaked figure he hired stood.

"Remember I want you to take out that old man and bring me his granddaughter. That old man was a throne to my side since I got here" said Gato to the figure.

"You have nothing to worry about. But remember our deal "said the figure serious tone .

"I won't just you hold your end of the deal" Gato said in a dismissive tone

The figure nodded before walking out. Gato lightly noticed that the man he hired looked bigger then when he came in. shrugging he pass it off as unimportant.

"Soon this country will be mine" Gato said wickedly as he laughed.

He laughed was soon halted when he felt colder for some reason. "Who turned up the damn A/C again!"

One of the bandit to his side looked at him before making a disgusted face "Gato-sama, I don't think it's wise to walk around half naked around here"

Gato looked at the man in confusion and anger "what the hell are you talking about! You the one who's naked!" he roared

The man blinked before looking down at himself. Blushing in embarrassment he covered his shame. Before giving Gato a glare when he saw his smug expression.

The other man laughed at Gato when he saw his state of dress. Gato looked furiously at the laughing man as he pointed at him.

"Guards I want these two killed!"

Before the two could protest they were attacked. Gato watched smugly as the two men were stabbed and cut until killed.

Curious to why those men said that he look at himself.

"What the fu-"

* * *

(outside Gato's hide out)

"Ha what idiots! Gato is crazy, one million ryo for a tie?" that the figure as he walked with his new wardrobe to where he was staying.

* * *

(Next day morning)

Naruto was in his current room getting ready to help Yamamto with some chores around the house. He wore some loose dark blue pants, black short sleeve t-shirt and civilian shoes. He cut his hair with Yamamoto-jiji's help making it shoulder length spiky with a long bang on his right side of his face, his headband inside his left pocket. He didn't wear it while he stayed with Yamamoto since he didn't want people to know he was a ninja.

But even though he didn't want people to know he was, he still asked about Kakashi-sensei and the others. He found out that they are staying with the bridge builder and his family. When Naruto first learned this he was ready to go to them but Yamamoto told him it was best if he stayed hidden. When asked why Yamamto replied that it's easier for him to strike his enemies if they don't know you're coming.

Naruto agree with his explanation, even more so when Yamamto said that he could advance in his swordsman skills the longer he stayed.

Naruto released a sign "I hope they are ok" even though Naruto didn't like how they treated him they were skill his teammates. Quickly breaking from his musings Naruto went down stair to help Yamamto.

* * *

(Downstairs)

"Naruto-kun, I need you to take the trash out then feed to fish out back. Aoi I need you to sweep the front area outside and then help me in the kitchen" said Yamamto to his students.

Naruto and Aoi nodded then begin to work. Only half an hour into cleaning with Naruto feed the fish and Aoi helping Yamamto in the kitchen when Matsu, a regular burst through the door.

"Yamamoto-san! Their attacking the bridge!" he said fearfully to them.

Naruto was just coming in when he heard Matsu. His eyes widen before he ran pass Aoi and Yamamoto to his room.

Yamamoto sighed before he gestured for Aoi to stop as she tried to get to Naruto.

"This is what he been training for Magomusume (granddaughter). So all we can do now is have faith" said Yamamoto with a smile

Aoi looked up stairs upset before nodding to her grandfather.

They didn't wait long before Naruto came back down. He now wore his sword strapped to his back horizontally, ninja weapon pouch on his right thigh, ninja sandals and his headband on his forehead. He looked at Yamamoto with a smile "I'm going off sensei, I'll see you and Aoi-nee-san after I finished"

Yamamoto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "I believe you my boy. Don't forget what a sword is for"

"I won't" Naruto said serious before looking at Aoi. Aoi engulf him in a hug making him blush but return it.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun" she said while squeeze a little tighter.

Naruto didn't show any discomfort "I will I promise" he replied giving her a gentle smile that she returned before the two separated.

Naruto got the directions before he walked to the door. Looking back on last time he smiled at Yamamoto and Aoi before running off.

Aoi stood there troubled at the thought of her friend fighting powerful ninja. Yamamoto looked at his Magomusume with a knowing smile.

"Well I'm got everything here under control Aoi-chan. Why don't you take the rest of the day off"

Aoi looked at her ojiisan confused before her eyes widened. Smile she nodded before hugging her ojii-san then grabbed her sword and ran after Naruto. "Thank you, Ojii-san!"

* * *

(Few minutes later)

(Naruto)

"Shit, I'm lost!" Naruto exclaimed

He was in the middle of a forest that was a miles from Yamamoto-jiji's place. He turned around to retrace his steps. He took only a few steps before he jumped forward to dodge a windmill shuriken.

"Well what do we have here" said a man as he walked from behind a tree.

The man was taller than even with his new height, wearing a dark brown cloak that covered his whole body with his hood covering his face.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you throw that fucking shuriken at me!" yelled Naruto pissed off from being lost and some random person attacking him.

"I'm sorry I though you was a dolphin" said the man in a honest tone

Naruto looked at the man like he was stupid "why the fuck would a dolphin be on land wearing clothes? Your worse than Kakashi-sensei!" he roared

The man suddenly tensed making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"Why are you here" Naruto said while grasping the hilt of his sword.

The man removed the cloak from covering his face. Naruto studied the man in front of him. He looked to be in his late 30's early 40's, short black hair with a few gray hairs, beady black eyes, mustache and a round face.

"Since you are going to die here I'll tell my name, I'm called Katsura the quick…"

Naruto was suddenly felt two kunai pierce his shoulders. "_Shit!_"

"And I'm one the fastest projectile launchers in the elemental countries"

Naruto quickly removed the weapon from his shoulder before returning. Katsura plucked the kunai out the air with ease. He then threw double the number of weapons at Naruto piercing his stomach, thighs and lung. Katsura watch Naruto fall only to turn into a log.

"The _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__ (replacement technique_ ) not bad but how long will you keep putting off the inevitable " spoke Katsura as he looked around the seemly empty forest.

Naruto hide behind a tree in the shadows watching his opponent with a caution.

"_He threw those kunai so damn fast! My eyes couldn't keep up with them! I have to find a way to get to him_"

Putting his hands in a familiar hand seal he whispered "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _(shadow clone technique)_"

Ten clones appeared hidden behind trees near Naruto.

"Let's go!"

* * *

(Bridge)

Kakashi was tired as he dodges a side slash from Zabuza. He and his team ware currently going against Zabuza and the fake Hunter nin who was revealed to be Zabuza's apprentice. This was part of the reason for his fatigue, the main reason was he and his team fought bandit that were twice as many then usual. It didn't help that when they got to the bridge there were more bandit for them to kill.

As soon as they bandits were killed Zabuza and Haku appeared to finish them while at their weakest. Kakashi had to hand it to them it was a good plan. Too bad Zabuza didn't take into account that he could open his chakra gates, while not as many as Gai but still more than enough to fight Zabuza.

Sasuke and Sakura were currently fighting Haku. Tazuna was hidden from the battle making Haku have to defeat the genin before locating him.

"_**Endan no Jutsu**__ (fireball technique)"_ exclaimed Sakura as she breathed out an intermediate size fire ball at Haku from behind.

Haku quickly jumped back to avoid the fire attack then ducked when Sasuke appeared launching a round house kick. Bending until her hands were touching the ground and showing of her flexibly, she performed a hand stand before spinning like a top kicking Sasuke and the incoming Sakura away.

Quickly righting himself in midair Sasuke then swiftly went through hand seal before ending in a tiger seal

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **_(_Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_)" ten medium fireballs shot towards Haku.

Haku flipped backwards a few times to avoid the fireballs before throwing a hand full of senbon Sasuke. Sasuke quickly drew two Kunai deflect the incoming attack. He was somewhat successful by block most of the senbon but was still hit. Haku quickly spotted Sakura spitting a huge fireball but it was too late to dodge. Haku braced herself for the fire while throwing up her arms.

_**Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu **__(Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique) _whispered Sakura as she watched their opponent inside the false fire.

She soon realized she was in a genjutsu when she didn't feel any pain. Sasuke quickly landing a powerful punch to Haku's ribs sending her crash onto the cold wet concrete.

Sakura and Sasuke stood next to each other breathing hard. Haku picked herself up from the ground as if nothing happened showing Sasuke his attack was weak. Haku noticed the two shinobi were slowing down signaling their fatigue was beginning to take effect.

"Please surrender Tazuna-san's location, you both can't defeat as you are and I rather not kill the both of you." stated Haku looking at the two genin through her mask

Sasuke gritted his teeth knowing she was right he glanced to his left. Sakura despite her improvement over the month was at her limit and looked ready to pass out. He was in better shape than her but she knew by himself there was no way they would win.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before silently nodding

"Save your words, we refuse to surrender"

"So be it" Haku said lowly but was heard through the bridge

The two genin tensed as she flashed through hand seal before calling out her jutsu

"_**Makyō Hyōshō **__(Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors_)" mirrors made of ice appeared in the area

* * *

(Kakashi)

Zabuza jumped back to escape's Kakashi's swipe with his kunai. He grins viciously when he heard Haku call out her jutsu.

"You can say goodbye to those gaki Kakashi" said Zabuza while holding his grin.

Kakashi was inwardly worried but outward he spoke aloof "oh? Why is that?"

Zabuza's grin widen under the wraps coving his face "because Kakashi, even _I_ can't defeat that jutsu"

Kakashi's eyes widen before he moved to help his student. He was quickly cut off by Zabuza "Hey you opponent is me"

One word went through Kakashi's head as he looked at this situation they were in "_Fuck!_"

"You can't keep running for ever" stated Katsura as he looked for the blond

The area was completely destroyed thanks to Katsura. The trees destroyed or heavily damaged from weapon cutting through the tree in hopes of finding Naruto.

Naruto was currently a branch on the ground a few feet from Katsura thanks to _Henge_ no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). His shirt covered in cuts and a few spots of blood from all Katsura's attacks.

"_How am I supposed to beat this guy? He throws so fast I can't see it until I'm hit and my Shadow clones can't even get near him_!" Naruto thought as he watched Katsura

"Well if you won't come out I guess I'll make you" he said ominously as he took some more kunai out.

Naruto eyes widen when he saw what was wrapped around the throwing knifes "_C-rank explosion?"_

Katsura laughed as he threw the kunai forcing Naruto to drop his jutsu to escape the explosions.

Katsura spotted Naruto as he escaped a blast "there you are!"

Naruto nearly cried out as five kunai pierced his body. Naruto quickly recovered by rolling on the ground then took off into towards the trees again. He was how cut off when the ground in front of him exploded send him flying back. He landed in a heap as he groaned from the attack.

Katsura only chuckled as he slowly made his way to the downed blond.

"_I-is this it? Am I going to die at the hands of this guy?"_

Katsura chuckled again "you know I was hoping more from you"

Seeing the look on Naruto's confusion cause Katsura to laugh harder "I know what you did to those men at night. The only survivor told Gato about how a demon with red eyes killed his friends when they were going to shake down that restaurant. When he told us a teen with blond hair and whisker marks on his face with demon eyes, I was interested to meet you. But sadly you are nothing but a child who got lucky. You can't even stop your hand from shaking when you tried to attack me out of fear. "

Naruto eyes widen when he heard this and then closed his eyes clinched his hands in shame knowing the man was right. His head bowed shame, He was still afraid to fight. Even with Yamamoto and Aoi's help he was still afraid; he didn't want to become a demon.

Katsura continued on while grinning at Naruto's shame "oh well, but at least I'll get to see that beauty the man was taking about" he said with lust in his eyes

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard the man speak about Aoi. Memories of that night flashed into his mind of look on Aoi face when the men almost raped her.

"Yep Gato promised me a hefty reward if I bring her in. I sure he won't if I have some fun with her" Katsura continued

Naruto was pissed at what this man said but even with all his anger he was still afraid if he attacked he would become a demon again. Tears fell out his eyes as he thought of his childhood and the villager's treatment. The tears continued to fall as he felt helpless; he couldn't protect Aoi or anyone because he was afraid of becoming what most villagers told him he'll become.

Naruto's tears stopped when he remembered a sudden memory

* * *

(Flash back)

"_Naruto-kun, my mother told me if I ever was afraid just hum while thinking of something that makes me happy. She said if you do that your fear will go away. _"

"_Aoi-chan that sounds silly_" _laughed Naruto_

_Aoi blushed in embarrassment while glaring at Naruto before turning her head "fine! see if I'll help you ever again!"_

_Naruto chuckled before he hugged Aoi from behind making her blush "sorry Aoi-chan, if I'm afraid I hum and think of you okay?" he said innocently not catching the meaning of what he said_

_Aoi blushed harder before smiling and nodding_

(End of flash back)

* * *

Naruto's fears begin to evaporate at the memory before doing what Aoi told him. He begins to hum one of his favorite songs (the song is golden times lover by Sukima Switch) then begin to pick himself up.

Katsura raised an eyebrow when the downed teens begin to hum a tune as he begins to pick himself up onto his feet. He then looked at Naruto with amusement "you still want to fight? I thought you would have understood-"

Katsura was cut off as the sound of Naruto's sword being draw from it scabbard. Katsura continued to watch the teen in curiosity, through this fight the blond teen never drew his sword despite the danger he was in. Katsura truthfully thought the boy couldn't use it, he seen it many times from some people thinking they could use a sword just because they had one.

Naruto knew what it meant when he drew his sword and he was ready. If it meant he had to become a true shinobi to protect his precious people so be it. He quickly charged forwards to Katsura intending to defeat him.

Katsura jumped from a slash from the blond. He was surprised when he saw the blond knew how to use the sword. The blade was a long sword: the back black, the edge sliver with a purple wave design in the middle. The hilt was royal purple with a bronze cross guard (image on profile). The sword looked like it would catch a good price on the black market.

Katsura dodged left and right avoiding Naruto's slashes. He jumped back to throw some kunai only to be stopped by Naruto getting pass his guard. He swung his right hand that was holding his sword at Katsura. Katsura quickly used the kunai in his hand to block the blow only to be shocked to find nothing in Naruto's hand.

Naruto had slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands then successfully slashed Katsura across the chest.

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Samidare**__ (Early_ _Summer Rain_)" whispered Naruto before kicking Katsura away with a spin kick.

Katsura cursed as he flew back from Naruto onto the ground. "_What was that?" _His thoughts were quickly halted when from an intense pain as Naruto's sword pieced his chest just missing his heart.

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Yarazu no Ame**_ (_Last Minute Rain_)" thought Naruto as he continued to hum trying not to give Katsura time to throw.

Despite being in pain Katsura smirked "Now without your sword your dead" he spat out before hacking up some blood. Katsura quickly grabbed a handful of c-ranked explosive blades and threw them at Naruto at faster than Naruto eyes could follow. A powerful explosion over took the area that threw Katsura flying back a few feet from the recoil.

Dirt, rocks and tree debris fell from the sky from the explosion. Katsura coughed as the smoke and dirt filled his lungs. The smoke covered the area as Katsura limped towards the crater made by the explosion. The crater was half a mile deep and a yard wide showing how powerful the explosion was.

Katsura was smiles in triumph when he saw an arm lying on the ground.

As Katsura was going to continue to his mission the Arm disappeared into smoke revealing it was a _**Kage Bunshin**_. Katsura eyes widen before he spun around to see Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai in hand. Naruto said nothing as his right hand quickly grasped the hilt of his sword while his left stabbed Katsura in the heart with a determined expression on his face.

"H-how did you-" asked Katsura as his face showed his surprise and fear

"I substituted myself with a Kage Bunshin after I kicked you away and got behind you."He explained before ripping his sword out of Katsura.

Katsura gave a bloody grasp before his eye dimmed showing his death and falling to the ground with a thud. Naruto stood looking at the dead body for a few seconds before flicking his sword and kunai riding it of the blood that coated them. He turned to leave only to stop and look at Katsura's dead body. He walked to the body and begins to take anything that useable.

Going through Katsura things he finds a bag with many scroll in it, a dozen kunai, a few C-rank explosion tag, a bladed fan, a chain rope, a hook, a customized gauntlet with three large steel claws worn on the hand (think ryu's falcon's talon lvl 1 ), shun tags, a few B-rank tag and even a couple A-rank.

Naruto sealing the items into an storage scroll before putting it into his ninja pouch, he once again thanked Iruka for tutoring lessons. He puts on Katsura's cloak to fool Gato when he gets there. Satisfied with his findings he looked around the forest then curses "I'm still fucking lost!"

Sasuke cried out as senbon pieced his body turning him into a human pin cushion. He was barley standing while Sakura was unconscious in the same state as Sasuke.

Haku looked at the two shinobi with pity watching their pointless struggle. She really didn't want to kill them but she wasn't going to sacrifice her dream for anyone "You two put up a good fight but this is the end"

Sasuke just glared with his sharingan as his body wouldn't move from the combination of fatigue, cold and more importantly senbons. His bloodline activating was a double edge sword to him in their fight. The sharingan did help him keep up with Haku's speed but it sucked up what was left of his chakra leaving his empty. In was cold enough for Sasuke to see his breath in front of him, it wasn't that surprising since they were practically in a freezer that to Haku's bloodline making his body shutdown.

Haku eyes softened as she dismissed her jutsu before charging forward with her senbons in each hand to finish the two genin "I'm sorry"

Sasuke saw Kakashi wasn't going to make it in time because of Zabuza and Sakura was still unconscious on the cold cement. He closed his eyes awaiting the finishing blow "_I couldn't avenge you kaa-san and tou-san. Forgive me_".

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" yelled Kakashi as he tried in vain to push back's Zabuza's blade to get to his last students in time. Zabuza reinforced charka into his feet to hold his as Kakashi's strength seem to grow as he clashed his sword against Kakashi's Kunai.

A huge crimson wave of water and blood appeared in front of Sasuke, protecting him and Sakura from Haku's advance and forcing her to jump back.

Kakashi and Zabuza's fight stopped fight when the wave appeared signaling a new arrival. Sasuke saw a girl with long hair in a pony crouching in front of him with her sword held in front of her person in a defensive stance. The last thing Sasuke heard before he passed out from fatigue was:

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame! **__(Rolling Rain!)_"

* * *

(Three minutes earlier)

Aoi looked around the mist for her blond friend as she just arrived to the bridge.

"Where is Naruto-kun? He left before I did so he should be here and what's with this mist?" she said to herself as she continued to look.

She was halted from her searching when she heard a cry of pain from inside the mist. Quickly remembering that a fight was going on she went towards where she heard the sounds. When she was finally able to see again she wishes she hadn't.

There on the ground were countless dead bodies; their blood covered the huge bridge like a small pond on the ground. She held in the urge to throw up at the sight and smell as she noticed they were mostly Bandits from their weapon lying next to their bodies with a small amount of civilian workers from the looks of it.

Pushing back her fear when she heard talking

"You two put up a good fight but this is the end"

She quickly took noticed of a boy with black hair that reminded her of a duck with his back towards her standing in front of a girl that was lying on the ground with long bubble gum pink hair in a ponytail. But what really caught her attention was that was they had numerous cuts, bruises and needles sticking out their bodies and a headband, that same as Naruto!

"_The one with duck butt shaped hair and the bubble gum hair! These must be Naruto-kun's teammate that he told me about!_" she though

She quickly noticed the masked person charging to finish the two teens. Dashing forward Aoi drawing her sword then letting the tip touch the blood that covered the bridge. She began to mix the blood with the water that covered bridge around her sword. The liquid around the sword quickly grew until it was a huge stream of crimson water. When Aoi felt it was enough she slashed upwards cutting the masked nin from the two injured teens while she stood in front of the duck butt haired teen in a defense stance with her sword in front of her.

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame! **__(Rolling Rain!)_" "_Or in this case_ _**Sakamaku Chimamire no Ame **__(Rolling bloody Rain)_" thought Aoi to herself as she nearly grimace at the sight of the crimson wave

Kakashi released a sigh of relief when he saw his remaining students were saved. He did not know if this new girl could stop Zabuza's apprentice so he decided quickly that he had to go all out if he wanted to help his students and the girl.

"I failed won't _**again!**_" he roared as Naruto and Obito flashed in his mind. He viciously kicked Zabuza in the stomach, giving him some space to begin his counter attack.

Zabuza felt the air leave his body from the intensity of the blow. He subconsciously clutched he stomach out of reflex. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath as Kakashi followed up with an elbow to his face that sent him back some more feet.

Using his time wisely he quickly threw his kunai at Zabuza before drawing something else from his pouch.

Zabuza quickly gather his senses in time to dodge Kakashi's kunai. He glared at Kakashi from the blow before attacking him with a downward slash. He idly noticed Kakashi pulled out a strange looking kunai.

Kakashi side stepped the slash before striking Zabuza with his kunai. Zabuza leaned back from the forward thrust, doing this he got a chance to get a good look at the strange Kunai. The Kunai was bigger than a normal kunai and had three points instead then one, making it looked like a fork like blade. Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi quickly changed his direction stabbing downward towards his face. Spinning on his left hand he twisted his body out the way before kicking his feet against the ground, putting some distance between Kakashi and himself.

Zabuza sweated a bit as he felt blood a small cut on his forehead from the attack. "_When the hell he get so fast And what's with that weird looking Kunai?_"

Kakashi just looked at Zabuza neutrally while discreetly looking on how the female swordswoman was fighting it out against Zabuza's apprentice.

"As much fun it would be to continue this knife fight. I have things to do and books to read" said Kakashi before he begun to flash through hand seals then begin to channel his chakra into his kunai.

Zabuza eyes widen at the speed of Kakashi hand seals and when the kunai in Kakashi's became a chakra long sword. His eyes widen farther when the chakra blade was white crackled with electricity.

Kakashi held the blade in a reverse grip in his right hand and his hand grasping the back of his right fist while standing in a ready stance "count yourself lucky Zabuza, you will get to see the jutsu that made my father famous; _**Hakudoshi Yaiba**__ (white lightning sword)" _

Tsunami was overcome in fear as she walked between Gato's men, she begin to think how she ended up in the situation. It started when Gato's men attacked her home to kidnap her to get her father to surrender. She would have resisted if Inari wasn't home and she didn't want to endanger her son. She smiled mother at her son as a goodbye as she was took away, she held back her tear when she saw him cry for her. She mouthed "grow up into a good man Inari-chan"

"You know we're not supposed to meet up with Gato for another 30 mins" said the samurai with an eye patch

The other looked at his partner curiously until he saw his partner gesture toward Tsunami. He grins perversely as he nodded. The tall man pushed Tsunami against a tree while his partner begins to take of his shirt. Tsunami's body shook in terror as tears begun to form in her eyes since she knew what was going to happen. As the tall man ripped open her shirt revealing her large C-cup breast in a green bra. He ripped off her bra revealing her perky tits to the world, but before the man could indulge himself in her Melons he heard a thud behind him.

Turning to looking behind him he was surprised to see her partner naked and unconscious on the ground. Standing over his body was a man in a man dressed in a familiar brown tattered cloak of Katsura the quick with the hood covering his face.

"What the hell are you doing Katsura! We work for Gato!" he yelled looking at the man before he felt a blow to the back of the head and everything went black.

Another man wearing the same cloak was he behind the newly unconscious man "and that's exactly why you're lucky i only knocked you out"

He turned to look at the woman that was frozen against the tree. She looked like she was trying to merge with the tree. Naruto would have chuckled at the thought if it wasn't this situation.

Dispelling his clone Naruto then held up his hands to keep his hand in her sight. "I won't hurt you, I only her to help stop Gato"

He saw her relax a little but still looked at him suspiciously. Looking at her Naruto blushed hard despite the situation at the sight of her naked orbs and pink nipples. Turning his head to not look, he quickly removed off his shirt. He noticed in taking off his shirt he accidently scared the woman again from seeing him remove his clothes.

He explained himself "Ano you might want to wear this" he said before he held out his damaged black t-shirt to her leaving him in only his black chainmail.

Tsunami realized her current state of dress before she blushed and quickly took the black t-shirt from Naruto. She blushed when she got a good look at Naruto abs and chest through his chainmail. Thanking him she quickly put on the shirt which she found out was a little tight on her because of her bust.

They stood there quietly in embarrassment for a few seconds until Naruto remember why he was there. Looking back to Tsunami he gave her a sheepish grin "excuse me, which way is the bridge?"

* * *

(Aoi)

Aoi and Haku looked at one another, analyzing one another for weakness.

"_loose stance for easy movement without strain that shows her experience with her sword is very powerful, lean body that promotes speed and agility, long sword that can be used for close and mid-range attack and has a sword style that uses water plus it looks like she in not limited to just water but all liquids. In this environment she has as much advantage as me"_ though Haku putting together everything she has learned. She stood in a ready stance, ready to spring at any movement the female swordswoman would make.

"_Senbons that can be used for long range but from what was seen earlier she can also use then from close and mid-range attacks, a bloodline from what ojiji-san called it that use ice to turn any liquid into her own weapon like myself, can't tell what her body is like but from how she moved she has to be a speed fighter like myself, she is also a ninja from the looks of things so she mostly know a few jutsus. Ojiji told me despite how powerful bloodlines are they still stuck up chakra so she mostly used quite a lot from fighting those other two_" mused Aoi as she put together her findings on her opponent. She took a defensive stance with her sword in front of her.

The two stood like this for a while until Aoi shot forward. She knew that she would lose her advantage if she let her opponent rest even for a second. She brought her sword down in a downward slash when she became inches from Haku.

"_Fast_" thought Haku before she brought her senbon above her to block the attack. To her surprise and horror the swords didn't slow down as it cut through her senbon forcing her to jump back but not before getting a shallow cut on her chest from the slash.

"_Those blades are extremely sharp. If I didn't move in time I would have been cut in half! This girl is not to be taken lightly…_" she though as changed tactics. She moved to distance herself from her opponent to attack from a distance were her opponent couldn't reach her.

Her plan was stopped when Aoi jumped forward; making it so she would pass Haku's guard.

Aoi flipped her sword so that he edge was now facing Haku and performed an upward slash.

Haku panicked when she saw how fast the blade was coming and quickly performed a shunshin to transport herself away from Aoi.

"_She is almost as good as Zabuza-sama with her sword. I can't drag this on, I must end this_" though Haku as she sweated a little from how close she was to being cut in half.

Aoi smirks "Don't tell me you're giving up already?""_This isn't good, she going to fight fiercer since she is backed into a corner_. _Ojiji-san always said opponents are more dangerous when they trapped_" she thought that latter as she decided to end the fight.

The two charged each other once more. Haku begin going through hand seals as she approached her opponent. Suddenly the water from the air and ground turned into one thousand long needles that surrounded Aoi, stopping her in her place. The needles attacked at once leaving no room for escape.

"_**Sensatsu Suishō**__ (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death_)"

Aoi took her double bladed sword then held it behind her. Once ready, she begins to spins at a raid speed creating a whirlwind like shield around her. The water from the needles was quickly adsorbed into the technique making it stronger.

Haku waited until the water clear to confirm her opponent met her end but she knew it wasn't that easy. Her hypothesis was proven correct when she heard a shout from within the cloud.

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Shibuki Ame**__ (Splashing Rain_)"

Not waiting for her opponent to become visible she begun to go through hand seals. Just as Aoi caught sight of her lifting up the bottom of her mask to expelled a huge amount of water from her mouth.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa**__ (Water Release: Violent Water Wave_)" The Water gushes out from her mouth like a waterfall and rushes Aoi.

"Shit! _**Shigure Soen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame!**_" Aoi quickly slashed her sword against the water covered floor and slashes upward to create a clear (Aoi thankful) water wave shield.

"_I have never been so glad to have clear water under my feet. I'm actually thankful she fired all those water attack at me_" thought Aoi as she tried to hold her ground against the turret of water.

Haku seeing her opponent defense was weakening quickly powered more power to the jutsu.

"Double Shit!" said Aoi before she was swept up by the rushing water. She was sent back to where Sasuke and Sakura laid unconscious on the ground. Aoi groaned as she felt her ribs had cracked from the jutsu.

"_Shit I think one of my ribs is busted and my left shoulder are dislocated_. _This is going to hurt_" she thought before she popped her shoulder back in place. Aoi bite her lip hard enough to draw blood from the pain. She quickly stood on her feet when she saw Haku approaching. She noticed she was moving rather slow.

"_That_ _jutsu took more out of me then I thought it would_." Grimaced Haku as she knew she would be approaching her limit soon.

Aoi was upon Haku in a second thrusting her sword forward.

Haku parried before attacking with a backhand.

Aoi ducked the attack and sent an uppercut with her hilt.

The two begin to exchange blows back and forth. Each landed a good number of hits on each other. The separated when Aoi sent a vicious round house kick to Haku's face that sent her back spinning.

Quickly recovering, Haku knew her senbons weren't going to cut it against her opponent. Quickly going through hands seal Haku gathered water into her right hand.

"_**Suiton: Suiben**__ (Water Release: Water Whip)"_ as the name said a whip made of water appeared in Haku's hand. She then begins to attack Aoi with it causing Aoi to dodge. This carried on for a few second until Haku noticed Aoi advancing to her while dodging.

"_This isn't good! At this rate I'll lose! I need to find something to give me a chance to defeat her…wait that it!_" thought Haku as she waited until to process her plan.

Aoi was slowing closing on her target. As she got closer she noticed her opponent's body language changed from tense to slightly relax. "_That can't be good_"

Haku wanted until Aoi was close then canceled her jutsu and made an ice mirror in front of her. She stepped into it when Aoi unleashed several slash at her. She was surprised when the slashes cut deep into the mirror.

Aoi watched annoyance when the ice mirror repaired its self from her slashes. She saw something in the corner of her eye that made her eyes widen.

A second ice mirror appeared in front of the duck haired boy and pink haired girl.

Aoi shot towards the second mirror while pushing all her strength into her next attack. The water begins to gather around her forming a shell. She thrust forward with her sword as she closed in on the ice mirror

"_**Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame**_ (_Axle of Rain_)!"

Haku was stepping out the mirror only to gasped in pain. Looking down she saw Aoi's double long sword sticking out her chest and her mirrored shattered.

Aoi gave a blank stare when the sword pierced her opponent. She didn't enjoy killing but she did what she felt what she had to do. Her eyes widen when her opponent turned into water. Before she could turn around she was pierced by a senbon in her neck. Her body begun to shut down, she begin to feel heavy as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Haku behind her.

Haku stared sadly at her opponent as she begins to lose strength. She was shocked when her opponent smiled her making every part of her senses of scream to move. But it was too late as Aoi used what she had left into her last attack.

In an impressive display of speed and swordsmanship Aoi use the blade of the sword to cut around its bearer. Haku screamed out as she was hit with what seemed like numerous slashes from the female swordsman's blade. To Haku the force and swift of the swordswoman's attack made think a Tsunami had hit her.

"_**S-Shigure Soe-en Ryu: S-Shinotsuku Ame**__ (Pelting Rain!)_" Aoi cried out before she dropped on the ground. As she slowly succumb to darkness her last though were "_Ojij, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naruto-kun_"

Haku forced herself to stand from the attack. Every part of her body cried out in pain as blood begin to pour from her wounds but she couldn't fall or she'll fail Zabuza-sama. Forcing her body to move while her blood begins to soak her clothes she limped her way to her master. She looked back the bodies of her opponents before she threw two senbon at Sasuke and Sakura.

Their bodies stopped breathing second later. Shooting one last glance at the defeated swordswoman she limped back to her master.

"_If_ _she wouldn't have protected them…if it would have been just me and her…I would have died_" thought Haku as she clinched her hands.

She knew if it hadn't been for the two genins being there she would have died and it scared her. She was ready to die for her master but she has never been so close at actually being killed even in her master's training.

She quickly cleared her thoughts before she begin to treat her wounds. She would be no use to Zabuza-sama if she fainted from blood lost.

* * *

(Kakashi)

Zabuza stared at Kakashi's weapon with shock and fear. The weapon in Kakashi's hand was said to be able to fight on equal ground against the _Shinobi no Kami's (God of Shinobi)_ Adamantine Staff! It was every swordsman's dream to see the blade in battle but didn't dream to think he would be its target!

"_**Hakudoshi Yaiba **_is what made my father _Hatake Sakumo _famous and inspired him to make the _Hakkō Chakura Tō_ (White Light Chakra Sabre). The technique usually is too hard for me to use unless since is take a lot of chakra but thankfully it's easy to use if I have a weapon that can be infused with elemental chakra or Yin-Yang chakra. The kunai in my hand use to belong to no other then my sensei _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (_Konoha's Yellow Flash_)._ Consider yourself lucky to see these two blades before you die" stated Kakashi before charging Zabuza.

Zabuza barley raised his sword in time to block Kakashi's blade. His eye widen when the chakra sword begin to cut through his blade! He hastily parried Kakashi blade before putting some distance between them. He made ten water clones using the mist to attack Kakashi while he rapidly went through hands seals while Kakashi destroying his clones.

Zabuza tried to remain calm as sweated from seeing Kakashi slice through his clones. Kakashi blade cut through both clone and swords as if they were _**rice paper**_! It made remembered while not the true person the clone's weapon were as hard as the users!

Zabuza finished the last hand seal as soon as Kakashi ripped through the last clone and dashed towards the real Zabuza. Drawing as much water as he could Zabuza launched his jutsu as the chakra sword wielder while yelling its name "_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**__ (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!_"

Kakashi saw the water dragon rush him and knew he didn't have time to dodge so believed in his father's technique. Chakra into his feet to hold him steady pushing then slashed downward at the dragon's head with his sword when it was upon him.

Zabuza couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kakashi's damn sword was cutting through his water dragon with ease! The water dragon was cut in two making a clear path to himself and Kakashi. It only got worse when Kakashi saw he now had a clear path to him and rushed him.

Kakashi almost couldn't believe how powerful his father's jutsu was; it literally cut Zabuza's jutsu in half! He quickly noticed in cutting the water dragon in half had left Zabuza himself open. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Zabuza before swinging his sword.

The two soon engaged in a shinobi style sword fight. Zabuza slashed horizontally at Kakashi in hopes of cutting him in two. Kakashi jumped high enough to dodge the strike before lowering his sword at his waist and spinning in a circle. Zabuza parried the strikes before sending a powerful slash that sent Kakashi back. Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho made sparks as it was dragged across the ground towards Kakashi before he slashed downward.

Kakashi quickly recovered himself before side stepping Zabuza's strike. The huge sword made a cut into the cemented bridge from its weight and power. Kakashi sent a kick to Zabuza's mid-section, which Zabuza blocked with the long hilt of his sword. Kakashi turned his body before slashing from the right at Zabuza.

Zabuza cursed as he realized he had to let go of his sword or be cut in half. He jumped back just as Kakashi cut through where he was previously standing; only to cut through the sword's hilt.

Zabuza knew he the chances of him winning against Kakashi seriously lowered without. But to his relief his chances went up when he saw Haku attack Kakashi from Kakashi's blind spot.

Kakashi barley had time to jump to the right as Senbon was thrown at him from his blind spot but cursed when he was hit in the left arm. He noted he couldn't feel or move his left arm. Kakashi moved to see both his opponents while holding his sword in a defensive stance with his back towards Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho.

"_Shit, in the shape I'm in I won't be able to beat these two plus with the loss of my left arm only made it worse. I just have to wait for an opening and take it_" Kakashi though before he was attacked from both sides.

Haku threw two handfuls of senbon making Kakashi block with his swords. In doing this Kakashi lost sight of Zabuza and giving Zabuza time to land punch to his face. Kakashi was glad he trained with Gai since he was use to taking harder hits. It showed when he kicked Haku in the chin when she got close to stab him in the neck from his blind side.

Zabuza tried to take advantage of Kakashi distraction by getting pass Kakashi guard and attacking Kakashi's sword hand. Kakashi countered by grabbing Zabuza and throwing him away. Kakashi soon realized he was tricked as Zabuza was now in reach of his sword.

Zabuza smirked when he grasped his now shorten hilt. He realized it would be more difficult to fight since he could only grasp the hilt with one hand. Deciding to let Haku stall Kakashi he moved to end the bridge builder.

Kakashi realized he was wasting Chakra as he fought Zabuza apprentice since she dodge each of his slash showing that she knew how to dodge blades thanks to Zabuza. He ended his chakra sword technique and then slammed his elbow into the girls face. The girl's mask broke from the impact and sent her to the ground hard. Kakashi smiled when he heard crunch from the impact followed by a scream showing that he done some damage.

Kakashi quickly noticed something was wrong when he didn't see Zabuza. Looking around until he found him he quickly spotted him. His eye widen in horror when he saw Zabuza heading for the unguarded Tazuna. He shot towards the swordsman to intercept but knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Tazuna was frozen in fear as he watched the huge sword head towards him. He knew that the one eyed ninja would make it and that it was over for him. Time seemed to stop as the blade was inches away from him. He let tear fall from him eyes "_Tsunami…Inari I'm sorry_"

Slash!

Tazuna blinked his eyes in confusion not understanding how he got on the other side of the bridge. His eyes widen when he saw Kakashi stand where he just was previously with a gash across his chest.

Zabuza was surprised when Kakashi switched places with his target but he did mind since he scored a good hit on the copycat. His satisfaction was halted when Kakashi sent him to other side of the bridge with a chakra powered punch to the face. He rolled on the ground clutching his face from the pain of the blow.

Kakashi grasped his chest wound he saw Zabuza haven't recovered from his attack. He was happy he got close enough to use the substitution with him. Feeling his wound he got lucky moved himself back and that Zabuza's sword was damaged or he knew he would have made it out with just a non-fatal chest wound; the cut was deep but nothing life threatening.

Kakashi fell to his knee when he felt his fatigue finally set in. the chakra from opening a gates and the prolonged use of is sharingan left tired and weak. Kakashi quickly but shakily covered his special eye as he begin to panicked "_this was the worst time for my limit to be reached!_"

Haku had somehow pushed herself to stand. Her body was at its limit and she was moving only on the will power of not failing her master. She saw her master on the ground clutching his face in pain. She saw there enemy on his knee in complete exhaustion barley able to move. Knowing this was her only chance to finish him she drew the last three senbon.

Kakashi saw he would be able to move out the way or block, his body wouldn't budge. "_Guess that's what happens when person even jounin stay up more day then you sleep in a month and fight night and day. If I somehow make it through thi,s I'm going to get back on in shape_" he thought amusingly

He looked back at his downed student and Tazuna. He sighed and closed his eyes "_Tou-san…Kaa-san…Rin…Obito…Kushina-nee-san…Sensei…Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto I'm coming_" he thought as he heard the senbons through the air.

Kakashi waited for death embrace and waited and waited until he realized he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes tiredly he saw a figure in front of him.

The figure wore a tattered cloak that had a large hood was a fairly tall fair-skinned young man but what Kakashi noticed next put him in shock, the figure had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with the addition of jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face with his hair stooped at his shoulders. Kakashi also took notice of the long sword he used to block the needles.

"S-sensei?" his tone filled with happiness and disbelief

Naruto ignored his sensei as he stared down the enemy shinobi in front of him.

Zabuza finally got to his feet to hear what Kakashi said; his eyes widen in disbelief and fear "No, you're supposed to be dead"

Naruto glanced toward Zabuza then smiled coldly "sorry but as you can see I'm not"

Haku jumped back to join with Zabuza, outwardly her body showed tried and impassiveness but inwardly she was threatened to not show her grief. "_Naruto…why are you here and why are you wearing that headband_"

When he was rushing to save Kakashi he noticed a mop of Pink, duck butt like hair style and a familiar looking female on the ground as he ran by, he hoped they were ok. Naruto took this time to look around the area. Body limbs, dead bodies, blood, ice and weapons covered the area. He idle remembered one of the bandits he killed on his way to the bridge saying Zabuza's partner had an ice bloodline. "_Ok I'm facing a demon of the mist and an ice-demoness with a Teme , a copycat and a fangirl" he thought as he was stared down by the demonic duo. Smiling he started to hum _"Well they say when you're scared hum a tune." He whisper low enough only he could hear before he begun humming

Zabuza quickly noticed the person in front of him wasn't he Yondaime when he heard how young the voice was. Deciding not to take any chances if it was he appeared in front of the Yondaime look-a-like while bring his sword down.

Naruto swiftly brought his sword up to block the slash while pumping his chakra into the blade to reinforce it. He gritted his teeth from the force of the attack as he held the huge blade back.

Kakashi was surprised the sword in the Yondaime look-a-like wield didn't shatter from Zabuza powerful strike. It baffled Kakashi why the stranger would block Zabuza sword instead of dodging, until he realized the teen blocked the blade because of him!

Naruto pushed Zabuza's sword to the side before following up with another attack. Stomping him right leg in front of himself he then thrust his elbow into Zabuza's exposed gut.

Zabuza jumped back from the blow while clutching his stomach. He glanced at Haku from the corner of his eye. She wasn't bleeding a lot and was on the verge of chakra exhaustion, she wouldn't be any help in this fight. He cursed since he spent from fighting with Kakashi and pumping chakra into his body to dodge his damn chakra sword.

Naruto didn't give any warning as he kicked Kakashi away from him and towards his down students. Kakashi didn't get upset from this since he knew it was the right action and he was thankful since he could check his students but that didn't stop him from wincing from the attack.

Leaving Kakashi to his teammates he continued to stare at Zabuza. Naruto knew he lucked out in this fight since he could tell Zabuza was tired from his fight against Kakashi making it easier for Naruto to fend of his attacks. He also noticed the fake hunter nin was to injured to help but he didn't stop him from being cautious already knowing not to underestimate a down opponent.

Putting his hands into the ram seal he used his signature jutsu "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

Thirty copies appear around the blond making the three shinobi widen with recognition.

"_Naruto!_" Though Kakashi as his eyes widen at the number of clone and quickly realized his dead Student was alive.

"_That_ _gaki!_" thought Zabuza in surprised since he thought the blond brat had died when he and Kakashi first clashed. He frowned at the number and the sight of the young blond not even looking winded from use the powerful _**Bunshinjutsu**__ (Clone Techniques_).

Haku eyes widen behind her mask "_all this time he was the _blond_ from before. But what could cause him to change so drastically in a month_" she thought not understanding how he could change his height, build and skill in a month. To her he was a whole different person.

The small army charged Zabuza, attacking with their sword and numbers.

Zabuza blocked ten swords with his zanpatou while catching another clone by it neck when it tried to attack him from his side. He snapped the clone's neck while throwing the clones back before swing again destroying all the clones. He threw the dead clone could dispel he throw it at a clone that was attempting to stab him causing it to dispel. Zabuza spun in a circle as slashing the clone nearby before decapitating another clone.

Naruto jumped back and cursed as his clone were getting slaughtered. Zabuza was use to fighting multiple enemies at once, so his rushing plan wasn't going to cut it.

"_Even tired Zabuza can still beat me. The only thing that will work against him it to outlast him_" thought Naruto

Just as Naruto was going to make some more clones the sound of clapping was heard through the bridge. Naruto's clone and Zabuza stopped fighting to look toward the source of the noise.

There at the end of the bridge near the downed Haku stood Gato with an army of bandits. The all the bandit carried some type of large weapon. Swords, axes, hammers, spears and even some scythes. Each of the bandits had a cruel grin as they looked at the injured ninja.

But what was strange to the ninja that were conscious was Gato was wearing white martial arts clothes that made him look like he was from old karate flick. "Getting your ass handed to you, how disappointing" Gato stated

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the small man "Gato, why are you here? And what's with all these men?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the midget man and his army near his students and swordswoman. He was relieved to find out his student were alive, injured but alive. He also found out the mysterious swordswoman was find also just knocked unconscious. "_This is getting ugly really fast_"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "_so this is the man Yamamoto-jiji told me about and the man that had Tsunami-san kidnapped. I don't get the feeling he's here to give up_" he thought as he slipped into an offensive stance. He did not liking the look in Gato's or his armies eyes.

"hehe the plan changed…well actually, I planned on doing this from the beginning. I never planned on paying you any money. Plus you have quite the bounty on your head, so I decided to collect it"

Naruto frown the situation was getting worse by the second. Gato betrayed Zabuza and is planning to kill him for his bounty. From what he heard about Gato the he wouldn't be surprised if he went after Kakashi and the women. He noticed the bandits started cheering for blood and women.

"Kakashi, sword-gaki, this fight is over. I have no reason to fight either of you anymore since my employer has betrayed me" said Zabuza. He turned his body towards the army of men and stood in an offensive stance.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and received nod in confirmation. Naruto started to slow take steps backward to regroup with his sensei. Even as he was making his way towards Kakashi, Naruto didn't take his eyes of Gato nor Zabuza.

The sound of glass breaking was heard across the bridge. Everyone turned to see Zabuza's partner collapsed from her wounds. Zabuza glanced at Haku, her mask was broken revealing her face and she blacked out from her wounds. To make it worse she was closer to Gato then him.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw who was behind the mask "_Haku!_"

Gato smirked when he saw the condition she was in. He made his way over to her down form and then kicked her where her worse injury was located on her chest. Haku's eyes shoot open from the pain. Soon she begins to screaming in agony as Gato pressed his foot down on her chest wound.

Gato continued to smirk as the girl under his foot screamed "This is for my hand, bitch!"

Naruto's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword "hey chicken shit! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto held his sword towards the ground behind him and prepared to rush forward. Before he could move he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw the hand belonged to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head "stop, rushing in there isn't going to make things better. You see their number and while you are able to fight the rest of us aren't"

Naruto frowned but remained where he was. When he looked at Zabuza he noticed he didn't seem at disturbed by what was happening to his apprentice.

Naruto remembered Haku speaking highly of someone she was willing to protect; her precious person. She told him how she was willing to die for him and how his dream was her dream. Looking at the person he couldn't believe this man was the one Haku spoke about

"Hey no brows, are you going to stand there and let them do that to her" he said in a low tone. Kakashi had an iron grip on his shoulder preventing him from moving.

Zabuza glanced at him "she is broken, I don't need broken tools. We shinobi are simply tools to be used in this dark world…what I wanted was her blood not her. If she dies here I have no regrets"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief "do you…do you really mean that?"

Kakashi pulled him back "Stop Naruto, we are not fighting him anymore. Plus-"

Naruto ripped him shoulder free from Kakashi hold and stepped forward while glaring directly at Zabuza.

His hair shadowed his eyes "she really loved you. She would tell me about how she was willing to protect her precious person, her home. She loved you that much. She told me when you are protecting someone you really care about that when you truly become strong. I could tell from looking in her eyes that it was hard for her but she said she would fight the world for her precious person's dream. So you're telling me you're going to stand there and do nothing s she is killed because she's injured…that's sad…so sad that her precious person would doesn't care -"

"Enough gaki, you don't need to say anymore" Zabuza turned his head fully towards Naruto. He had tears running down his eyes.

"I know it pained her to fight here. It pained her to see that she was causing this village's suffering but she did it for me. She pushed aside her feelings…her pain just for me. She is to kind" Zabuza head was bowed to hide his sadness.

Naruto walked next to him, his sword held in his hand "she is not dead. She still has a chance you know."

Zabuza shook his head "A shinobi is a tool made for darkness. But we are still human…so maybe we're not able to become emotionless tools." A look of determination soon adored his face as he grasped his sword.

Naruto gave a small smile before he nodded.

Haku vocal cords were raw as she continued scream in pain as the short man continued to press his foot on the deep gash on her chest. She saw him taking joy from sounds of her agony. Just as he was about to stomp on her again, a kunai embedded itself into his leg. Gato let out a pig like squeal as he clutched his injure leg.

"Wha!"Gato eyes widen when he saw Zabuza and the blond haired kid rushing towards them with their weapon in hands.

"Kill them!" he said panicky as he quickly limped into the crowd of men for protection.

"Aya!" shouted the men

"One injured ninja and a blond brat think they can win against these numbers?" laughed one man

"Do they think they can beat all of us?" yelled another man

They all cheered and rushed the two ninja. On man stopped as he saw two images above the two ninja. Above the injured ninja was a huge demonic head that was glaring at the men. The blond kid had an image of a giant snarling fox towering over him.

"A devil and a fox?"

Naruto followed behind Zabuza as the charged towards the small army of bandits. He had sheathed his sword since he needed his hands free. Naruto had a frown on his face as he remembered Zabuza told him of his plan "listen kid; I need you to grab Haku and get her to safety. Before you start shouting the reason is only you can do this since you're faster than me at the moment. Beside I'm going to run my blade through that little shit, no homo"

Naruto looked at strangely until he heard the last part before nodding.

Soon they closed in on the Small Army. Zabuza wasted no time as he cut through ten men in one swing of his huge blade. The blade cut through flesh and bone so easy it was as if they were made of butter. Naruto was silently thankful that Zabuza wasn't enemy anymore when he saw this.

Naruto moved towards Haku when Zabuza cleared they path. He quickly noticed how some men moved to get Haku, no doubt to use her against them. Naruto took a deep breath as increased his speed "_I hate killing but I know these men will try to do terrible things to these people and my friends if I don't_" he thought before he started to hum to calm himself as his eyes turned cold.

The only the warning the men had before death embrace took them was the sound of humming.

Naruto stood in front of the dead bodies before they hit the ground. The glanced at them before putting his hand in a ram seal "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Ten clones soon appeared next to Naruto. He quickly ordered one clone to gently grab Haku and take her to Kakashi while the others would protect the group. The clones did what they were told while the real Naruto covered them.

Kakashi watched as ten clones with Zabuza's injured partner made their way to their location. Kakashi looked at the clones curiously from not understanding Naruto connection to the girl.

"Three questions; first one: where were you? We thought you died?"

Asked Kakashi after seeing the clones circled them with. Tazuna also wondering that as he stood next to Kakashi after be told to stay close to him.

The clone in front of shot Kakashi a cold glare while answering "Boss somehow made it to shore after you and Zabuza's water Clash, thanks by the way." he tone dripping with venom.

Kakashi inwardly winced at the tone knowing he had the right to be pissed "sorry about that. I should have got you to safety first but I was caught up on Zabuza that I forgot you were still in the line of fire" he explained

The clone continued to glare at him for a second before turning back to the fight.

"Second question: how do you know his girl?" he continued

The clone didn't look back at Kakashi this time "Boss had meet her when he was recovering"

Kakashi nodded at the explanation before asking his last question, well until they were in a safer situation "last question: do you know this girl?" he asked while pointing to the downed swordswoman.

The cloned looked at Kakashi before looking to where his finger was pointing "Aoi-chan?"

Gato watched in fear as the two ninja no demons cut down his men as if the was weeds. He could see it all but he heard their screams and the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. He had to back up some to prevent blood from touching him as it begin to cover their side of the bridge.

Zabuza was taking down no more than five men swing despite him taking more injures. A demonic smile could be seen on his face despite then bandages. He hacked and slashed his way through the men with blood covering him from head to toe. He truly looked like a demon from hell as he ripped through his man with a smile.

The blond was just as frighten. His face was emotionless with his eyes looking as if they were glaciers, but what freaked him and the men out was that he was humming as he killed. He cut men down so fast it almost appeared he wasn't touching them without a drop of blood touching him. He would rapidly unsheathe letting him cut down five men at a time before sheathing it then repeating all over again.

"60 brat!" Said Zabuza before dodging a stab to the heart.

"42" Naruto said neutrally as he cut through a badly kept sword with his long sword then its owner.

Zabuza smirked as he took down six men "65, at this rate I'll take care of the men before you"

Gato looked on in horror as his men that once was 200 strong was reduced to nothing right before his eyes. Soon he was left standing on the edge of the bloody bridge. His body shook in fear and his heart beat loudly in his chest as the two demons approached him. He could hear their footsteps loudly on the bloody surface as they leisurely walked to him. Gato watched them get closer until he blinked and they were gone.

Confusion and fearfully he looked around the bridge for them. Tears slowly gathered in his eyes as shakily and slowly looked behind him. When he turned head let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one behind him. His relief was short lived as a felt horrible pain in his chest. Looking forward he saw a huge blade going through his body. "Told you I'll get you" he heard before his body was split horizontally.

"Was that necessary?" asked Naruto neutrally as he watched the gruesome kill.

"It's called style kid, get some" was his reply making Naruto's brow twitch

* * *

_Cut!_

_Here's the latest chapter on Humming shinobi. This is the longest chapter I ever written to date so feel next story I'll update is "The fox within the moon". A quickly noted about that story; I plan on changing the title. Too many people did the whole fox guardian thing so I want to do something different. Also there an new poll on my profile for who I will added as a love interest for Naruto so please vote._

_Also thanks to darkvizardking69 for helping me think up Katsura  
_

_Calling out betas! I need help since my usual beta's aren't answering my pms. So please if you want to help me or know someone who would please let me know._

_As always please review or I'm not doing shit! What the point of writing if not one tells me what they think? The more reviews a story has the more readers it attracts so please review!_


End file.
